Chain Reaction
by Kimura
Summary: After Jim saves Bones from an accident on a planet on the brink of war, his actions have unintended consequences. Warning: graphic violence, language, and vulnerable!Bones, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its character. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

* * *

><p>Leonard had just finished everyone's pre-mission checkups when Jim pulled him into his office and kissed him. After a moment of confusion, Leonard kissed back, his hands tangling into Jim's short hair. "Warn a guy, will ya?"<p>

Jim chuckled, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. "Nah. I prefer to keep you on your toes, Bones. Or knees."

Leonard bit back a groan. "Damn it, Jim, we don't have time –"

"I know." Jim kissed him again, long and sweet. "Just wanted some good luck kisses."

"You don't need luck, darlin'."

Jim kissed him again. "Can't hurt."

Leonard hummed in agreement and pulled Jim close again, claiming his mouth. They both jumped a little when Jim's comm went off.

"Captain, are you heading to the transporter room?" Spock asked.

Jim flushed a little as he flipped open his comm. "Be right there, Commander. Sorry for the delay."

It wasn't supposed to be a simple mission. They were beaming down to the planet Yivahen in the midst of delicate negotiations to prevent civil war between the conservative ruling class, and the two newer classes under them. Rebellion could break out at any moment to seize control of the government. Leonard had to admit that as tense as the situation was, he loved watching Jim at work. He and the security personnel that had beamed down with Spock and Jim were on standby – just in case any violence erupted. It gave him ample time to admire Jim's ever-increasing diplomatic skills.

Preliminary negotiations between the three sides went well. Jim seemed quite pleased with himself as they all gathered on the transporter pad; he gave Leonard a smile he knew was for him alone. He felt himself smiling back as they dematerialized.

* * *

><p>Leonard coughed and pushed himself up off the ground.<p>

_Ground? How did I … what happened?_

He looked around and found himself in the middle of a forest. Alone.

He stood up and fumbled for his communicator.

It was gone.

"Damn it!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "JIM! SPOCK! ANYBODY!"

Only the sounds of the jungle answered him.

Leonard squinted up at the sun and tried frantically to remember where the heavily forested parts of the planet were located and what the hell time it was. He shook his head. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, so he wouldn't be able to orient himself by an alien sun. He fell back on his survival training: find water, find shelter, find a way to make a signal.

He stayed hyper-alert as he started making his way through the dense forest. He desperately hoped that Jim and the others were nearby and unhurt. _Goddamn transporter malfunction_.

Instead of voices, he heard the sound of running water and moved towards it. He sighed in relief as he came to a clearing and saw a river on the other side. He looked around carefully before crossing into the open and dropping down on the riverbank. He studied the running water before cupping a handful and drinking it.

It tasted crisp and crystal clear. He drank more as he pondered whether or not he could find shelter nearby and something to make a signal fire with.

He whirled around at the sound of rustling leaves behind him.

There was nothing there.

His heart pounded as adrenaline flooded his system. He used his temporarily heightened senses, listening for any further movement. His head snapped to the left as a soft breeze lifted the branches of the vibrant green and purple trees.

Leonard sighed and stood.

Something growled and lunged, knocking his feet out from under him.

Leonard fought to draw in air as something clamped around his ankle. He looked up and saw that some kind of creature had his right foot clamped firmly in its mouth. The thing was massive – gray and purple, covered in dull scales, no eyes that he could make out, at least six feet wide, and with a massive, snakelike body trailing behind.

Leonard shouted and kicked with his other foot, trying to free the first. Either the creature didn't have teeth, or it wasn't using them, since he couldn't feel his right foot getting gnawed on. He twisted around on the ground, managing to grab some rocks from the river bank and hurl them at the creature.

"Let me go!"

He sat up and beat on the creature's nearly featureless head.

"Aagh, get off me!" He pushed back and kicked with all his strength. Unfortunately, the slug opened its lips just enough to capture his left foot. "Goddamnit!"

And then it swallowed, and Leonard's calves were submerged in the creature's mouth with powerful suction.

_It's gonna eat me alive_¸ he realized as panic shot through him. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He twisted around again, scrabbling on the ground for anything he could reach. He dug his hands into the dirt and tried to pull himself out.

He fingers clawed uselessly as the creature sucked again, getting its lips around his knees.

Leonard screamed, trying to kick as hard as he could, but he couldn't move his feet. The creature had him caught. His fingers closed around a sharp rock, and he sat up again, savagely beating the slug's face, trying to cut at its nostrils. He fell flat on his back as the creature slurped again, swallowing him up to his thighs. The rock had dropped from his grasp and was now out of reach.

He fought a wave of nausea as something crawled up his feet, twisting around them. It moved further up and forced Leonard over onto his stomach. _Its tongue_, he realized. Face down in the dirt, he desperately reached out for anything to grab onto. His pants were wet with alien saliva.

"JIM! JIIIIIM!" He beat on the ground, digging into the dirt, trying to hold on as the creature swallowed again, capturing him up to his waist. "NOOOO!" Tears blurred his vision and he twisted around and beat uselessly on the being's snout.

The slug huffed in his face, lifting him up off the ground for a moment before slamming him back down.

Leonard groaned weakly, feeling the ground slide beneath him as he was swallowed up to his ribs. He shook his head and fought wildly. "JIM!" It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard an answering shout. "JI—"

The cry died in his throat as his legs started to tingle.

_Oh God, it's digesting me_.

Leonard screamed and flailed, fighting for all he was worth. "JIM!"

"BONES!"

Through the tears, he could see a gold blur heading towards him. "JIM!"

"Bones, hang on!" Footsteps ran towards him and then strong arms grasped his. "Gotcha!"

"Jim," Leonard gasped.

"Shut up and push, Bones," Jim grunted, pulling on his arms with all his strength.

Leonard tried to kick himself free, but he couldn't move a centimeter. His momentary relief from Jim's arrival evaporated. "It's too strong!" He gripped Jim's arms tighter, wordlessly begging him not to let go. "Jim, not like this! Please, _not like this_!" he sobbed.

Jim squeezed his arms. "It's okay, Bones. I'll get you out." He pulled again, but the creature sucked Leonard his deeper, almost to his arm pits.

"JIM!"

"I know, Bones." He looked around quickly. "I have to fight it. There's no other way."

Leonard knew he was far gone when he clung onto Jim tighter. "No! Don't go!"

Pain twisted Jim's features. "It's okay. I'll be back. I promise."

"JIM!" Leonard yelled as his arms were released.

"Hold on, Bones!" he heard Jim shout. It was followed by several thumps, some splashing, and then Jim was shouting again. "LET HIM GO!"

Leonard was dragged around in the dirt as the creature squirmed – Jim was having some kind of effect. He fervently hoped the creature would give up its meal to defend itself.

That hope proved futile when he was swallowed up to his neck, his hands flailing uselessly.

Everything was warm and damp; the narrow tongue wound around his chest. "JIIIIIIIM!" He could barely feel his feet anymore; he wondered hysterically if they were even still there.

He elbowed the creature's snout and scrambled for purchase on the ground. He could still hear Jim fighting.

"JIM! Jim, I'm almost –"

And then he was sucked inside the darkness.

Leonard screamed, beating his fists against the inside of the slimy mouth. "NOO! Let me out!" He viciously smacked the tongue away from his head. "JIM!" He could only move his head and arms. Everything else was immobilized in the alien's body. He kept fighting in the dark.

Suddenly, the creature screamed in pain – somehow without opening its mouth. The sound reverberated and hurt Leonard's ears. And then everything was still. The tongue was limp on his shoulder.

"Bones?"

"JIM!"

"Fuck, HANG ON!"

Leonard gasped at the flash of daylight over his head and yelled when it disappeared again.

"Bones, stay with me. I'm getting you out. It's just hard to keep its damn mouth open." The light returned, followed by a hand grasping his wrist. "Bones, listen. The light is gonna dim for a sec, because I need to use both hands to pull you out, okay?"

Leonard tried to mutter, "Okay," around the hysterical sobs bubbling out of his chest.

The light went out for a second as the lips closed around his and Jim's clasped hands. Then Jim dug in and found his other wrist and pulled. "Almost there, Bones! Push if you can!"

Leonard squirmed and realized that he could finally move. He scissored his legs and felt himself moving forward. Jim's hands moved up his arms as he pulled more of Leonard out of the mouth. Leonard frantically sucked in deep breaths of fresh air. Finally, the strong arms locked around his shoulders.

"That's it. I've got you. Shhh, it's okay, Bones." Jim's voice was surprisingly gentle. Leonard realized belatedly that it was probably because he was still screaming and sobbing violently. He looped his arms around Jim's neck and rested his head on Jim's shoulder, too exhausted to move anymore.

Jim carded one hand gently through his hair as he slowly dragged the rest of Leonard out of the creature. They collapsed in a heap on the riverbank. He was gathered tenderly into Jim's arms and wrapped him up tight.

Leonard tried to breathe around the sobs and noticed that Jim was shaking.

Jim kissed the top of his head, and he could feel cool tears dropping onto his skin. "Fuck … goddamnit … Bones." Another fierce kiss. "It's okay. It's okay, calm down."

Leonard was trying, but every time he closed his eyes, he could feel damp heat around him.

Jim cradled his face and planted quick kisses to his lips, cheeks, brow. "Shh, I've got you. It's dead, Bones. It can't hurt you. It can't get you."

"Jim – away – get me away from that!"

Jim nodded and picked Leonard up – most likely still running on excess adrenaline. He carried him further downstream and waded into the shallow water. He gently washed the dirt and slime off Leonard's body.

Leonard hissed with pain when his feet hit the water.

"Bones, what – oh, fuck! Your feet!"

Leonard forced himself to look down and saw that his boots has dissolved completely, and his feet were red and inflamed. His uniform pants had holes everywhere.

"What –"

"It was digesting me," Leonard heard himself answer. Then he rolled out of Jim arms into the water on all fours and wretched.

Jim didn't say anything, just rubbed his back.

Leonard watched the river carry the mess downstream; his feet were starting to scream in pain. Jim's arms came around him again, cradling him. He encouraged him to tilt his head back, so he could clean the clear slime from Leonard's hair and face. That done, he moved him back to the bank and ripped his pants to shorts, using the torn material to wrap his tender feet. "Bones? I need you to close your eyes and count to thirty. Can you do that for me?"

Leonard couldn't stop shaking. "Y-Yeah."

"Okay. Count out loud, Bones. Close your eyes."

Leonard did as Jim instructed and tried not to falter when he heard his friend sprint away. He kept counting and heard returning footsteps just as he reached thirty. He opened his eyes and saw that Jim had his medkit. "How?"

"When I woke up, it was next to me. But you weren't."

"Anyone else?"

"No. I couldn't find anyone." He had the tricorder out and was scanning Leonard. "No comms either. I swear, Spock is probably sitting in a field somewhere, surrounded by a pile of comms."

"Then h-how do we get home?"

Jim looked up and carefully laid a hand on Leonard's thigh. "I'll get us out, Bones. I'll find a way to make a signal. Don't worry, okay? I'll get us home, babe. Promise."

"Are there … more of those – things?"

Jim scanned the surrounding area with the tricorder, fiddling with the settings as he went. "I've increased the range. Looks like we're safe. No big predators around from what I can tell." He turned back to Leonard's feet, frowning at the readout.

Leonard swallowed thickly. "Am I gonna walk again?"

Jim looked up again and nodded reassuringly. "Yeah. Definitely. It's just surface damage. Looks like you'll need some serious regeneration, but you're gonna be okay. And we know you've got sensation, so that's good." He dug into the medkit and pulled out a hypospray, loading it with a painkiller. "How bad's the pain, babe? Scale of one to ten."

As the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was continuing to filter through. "Climbin' towards a seven or eight."

Jim nodded and adjusted the dosage before administering the drug.

Leonard felt the effects almost immediately and watched Jim dig out the regenerator and calibrate it.

"You know how this works, Bones. I need to do it in stages. Try to stay still for me, okay?"

Leonard blinked up at the purplish sky above the trees. He forced himself to breathe steadily. Jim encouraged him, murmuring to breathe in and out at regular intervals. He concentrated just on his breathing, the sky, and Jim's voice.

"You're doing great, Bones. I'm almost done round one. Keep breathing … in … and out. Good. That's it."

A few minutes later, Jim finished but told Leonard to stay still and not move his feet. Jim picked him up again, moving him away from the water and propping him against a gigantic tree. He explained everything he was doing carefully and patiently. Leonard almost resented the way Jim was treating him like glass, except … he actually felt like he might shatter. If he didn't try to focus and breathe, the panic was just waiting to sink in.

"…Bones? Bones!" Jim's hand was firm on his wrist, taking his pulse. "Bones, look at me." A warm hand cradled his cheek.

Leonard looked up into Jim's blue eyes.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Breathe for me." He gave Leonard's wrist a gentle squeeze. "C'mon. Deep breath."

Leonard forced himself to take a deep breath in, expanding his lungs.

Jim looked pleased. "That's it, babe. Good. Let it out nice and slow." He pulled Leonard close, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm right here. I've got you, Bones."

Leonard shivered and realized he was probably in shock.

One of Jim's arms unwound from around him and dug into the medical kit again. A moment later, an ultra thin thermal blanket was wrapped around him. A distracted part of his mind was intensely proud of Jim's medical skills.

Jim hugged him close again. "You're okay. I've got you." He rocked them back and forth until Leonard could breathe more evenly. "I need to find a way to make a fire." He pulled back slowly and made sure the blanket was wrapped securely around Leonard. "You cold?"

"Only a little," Leonard managed to answer.

"All right. I'll stay right this area and look for wood, okay? Then I'll go for round two on your feet."

Leonard nodded, deciding that he appreciated Jim telling him everything as he went. His thoughts were skittering in every direction; it would be so easy to give in to the panic. But he had enough of a hold on his wits to redirect his focus on the things right in front of him: Jim's monologue as he hunted up wood and scavenged food, the fading daylight, the dirt in front of him, the leaves moving in the gentle breeze … just like what he had heard before the creature appeared – _Shit. _

"Jim!"

He heard Jim drop everything and race back to his side. "What is it? What's wrong?" He cradled Leonard's hand in his own.

"S-Sorry, I j-just –"

"Shhh, don't apologize. Take some deep breaths. You're okay." He lifted his other hand to brush away the tears Leonard didn't remember crying.

Leonard did as he was told, and Jim's hand squeezed his in approval.

"I managed to find some fruit. I'll scan it to find out what we can eat."

"N-Not sure I can k-keep anything down."

Jim lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Try for me, okay? You know you need to keep your strength up to heal. But I'll be nice and spare you the lecture you would normally give me."

Leonard felt a ghost of a smile touch his lips.

Jim leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth softly.

Leonard's eyes stung as more tears raced down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jim."

"Bones –"

"No. I know I shouldn't be a mess right now. I should be able to handle it –"

Jim pulled him close. "It's okay. They don't exactly cover this at the Academy. And everyone has their own levels of tolerance. You're doing really well." Jim stroked his back. "It's okay. I'll get us home."

Leonard forced himself to take more deep breaths and pulled away. "I'm okay."

Jim cupped Leonard's cheek in his hand. "You sure?"

"We can't wait much longer, Jim. You're losing light."

Jim nodded and kissed his forehead. "Just tell me if you need me. I'm almost done."

Leonard rested his head back against the tree and resisted the urge to flex his feet. He fervently hoped he would have no need to run anytime soon.

Jim came back a few minutes later and kept up a constant narrative as built the fire. Leonard was glad of the warmth and light. Jim scanned the fruit he had found, handing two round fruits to Leonard. He ate them to make Jim happy and managed to keep them down. They looked like plums but the texture was more like a pear.

"I've found some leaves and sap that I think will make a good signal fire tomorrow. No sense in doing it now when no one can see it." Jim picked up the regenerator and carefully did a second round of treatment on Leonard's feet. "I wouldn't try moving them yet." He wrapped them up gently with clean gauze. "I think with one more treatment you'll at least be able to walk."

Leonard couldn't help himself. "What if something happens and we need to run?"

"Then I'll carry you," Jim answered without hesitation. He rubbed Leonard's arm. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"You need to rest, too."

Jim smiled. "I know. I'll wake you later, and we can switch."

Leonard tried to glare. "You'd better."

Jim just grinned with false innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim gently stroked Bones's hair as he slept. He had never seen his lover so terrified. He'd been forced to give him a mild sedative so he could rest. Even so, Bones would occasionally squirm and whimper in his sleep.

Jim hushed him softly until Bones was quiet again. Jim had been pretty scared himself, especially when Bones had disappeared completely from view. He'd been ready to dive into the slug's mouth if he had to.

Jim tensed as he heard sounds of movement nearby. He grabbed a branch from the fire and stood. He nearly collapsed with relief when a figure emerged from the leaves. "Spock!"

His first officer holstered his phaser. "Captain."

"I don't suppose you have a working comm."

"I do not." He looked down at Bones. "Doctor McCoy is injured?"

"Yeah." Jim lowered his voice. "Some giant slug tried to eat him. Just … he's pretty traumatized, Spock. Be gentle with him."

"Understood, Captain."

"We'll make a signal fire in the morning. Did you want something to eat? I found some fruit."

Spock nodded, and Jim tossed him one of the green fruits. "Captain, Vulcans can survive with less sleep than humans. Might I suggest that you take some rest?"

"All right," Jim agreed. "Wake me if anything changes."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim lay down next to Bones, carefully unwrapping the blanket a little and sliding in beside him. Bones mumbled something sleepily until Jim pulled him close. He could feel the older man relax in his arms. Jim smiled a little, feeling himself relax a bit, too. He kissed Bones's temple before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Spock leaned over and shook Kirk's shoulder.<p>

The Captain immediately snapped awake. "What is it?"

"I believe the signal fire has been successful, Captain. Someone is approaching."

Kirk carefully unwound himself from Doctor McCoy and stood. Spock stepped next to him, phaser drawn. Kirk picked up the tricorder, scanning in front of them. The sound of footsteps grew louder.

"They're human," Kirk announced. "Fulton! Bailey!"

"Captain!" two voices responded. A moment later, the two security officers came through the trees.

Spock holstered his phaser. Instead of greeting his crew, Kirk had turned back to McCoy, who was awake and disoriented. Spock stepped forward. "Lieutenant Fulton, Ensign Bailey. Are you injured?"

"No, Commander," Fulton answered. "We were about to make a signal fire when we saw yours."

"I assume neither of you have your comms."

They shook their heads.

"Commander, what happened to Doctor McCoy?" Fulton asked.

"He was attacked by a carnivorous lifeform."

Kirk stood to join the group. "He's going to be all right. Luckily, I landed next to his medkit. Given the dangers out there, I suggest we stick together. Commander, Ensign Bailey, search the surrounding area for food and more material for the signal. Fulton, take a break and eat. Keep an eye on the signal. I need to treat Doctor McCoy."

"Yes, sir," everyone responded.

"Ensign, head back in about thirty minutes and switch with the Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain," he answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a river not far from here. See if you can find a way to carry some water back here for everyone."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. He nodded at Ensign Bailey before they both walked back into the forest.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Angela Fulton ate the alien fruit and watched the signal fire. She sat far enough back so the smoke didn't choke her.<p>

It put her close enough to hear Captain Kirk talking to Doctor McCoy. She had heard the rumors that they were a couple, but it was now confirmed beyond a doubt. In fact, she thought the Captain was acting rather unprofessionally. Like it or not, they were still on a mission.

"S'okay, Bones. We'll get out of here soon. I promise. Stay still for me, sweetheart … good. I'm almost done."

Doctor McCoy was speaking too softly for her to hear.

"I know, Bones," the Captain responded quietly.

Fulton sighed. _His feet got a little chewed on_, she thought. _And the Captain's treating him like a baby_.

She threw another branch onto the fire and wondered why it bothered her so much. She tried to put it out of her mind, but it was difficult on so little sleep. Her attention was continually drawn back to the quiet conversation.

After getting him to eat, the Captain started helping McCoy to stand on his regenerated feet.

Suddenly, Angela could hear approaching footsteps. "Captain! Someone's coming!"

She leapt to her feet and hasped. Ensign Bailey and Commander Spock were being led back into camp by armed Yivahens.

* * *

><p>Ensign Seth Bailey tried not to be nervous as he and Commander Spock were marched back into camp. So far, the Yivahens hadn't said much. They'd ordered the Commander to drop his phaser and accused them of trespassing on protected land. Commander Spock had tried to explain that it had been an accident, but the five armed Yivahens hadn't been interested.<p>

Captain Kirk stood. "We're not armed, and we mean you no harm. I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I've been assisting with negotiations in the capitol."

Seth could hear the sneer in the voice that answered. "We don't concern ourselves with the business of the capitol, Captain. Our job is to protect these lands. You and your crew are trespassing."

"There was an accident with the transported," Kirk responded. "We were supposed to transport from the capitol to our ship. If you contact Minister –"

"We don't have that capability out here, Captain. You and your crew need to come with us. Once we're back at our base, we will contact the capitol to verify your story."

"All right. There's no need for weapons. We'll cooperate."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take you at your word, Captain."

Kirk scowled but nodded at Fulton. She stood next to Seth. Kirk went over to Doctor McCoy, crouching beside him and speaking quietly.

Seth heard Fulton sigh in exasperation. They looked over as Doctor McCoy shouted, shrinking back against the tree. Kirk wrapped an arm around his shoulders, murmuring into his ear.

"Captain, what is the meaning of this delay?" the Yivahen leader demanded.

Kirk glared at him. "My CMO is injured. Give me a moment." He went back to reassuring McCoy quietly. Finally, he was able to get the doctor to his bare feet, supporting him as they walked.

The Yivahen grunted and nudged Seth with his phaser rifle. They started walking slowly.

Beside him, he could hear McCoy muttering and realized he was having a panic attack.

"—can't. Can't _do_ this, Jim. Please –"

"Shh. This is just the first step to getting you home, Bones."

Even with Kirk's help, McCoy was swaying alarmingly. Since he was closet, Seth took McCoy's other arm and slung it over his shoulder.

The Captain shot him a grateful look. McCoy's head dropped onto Kirk's shoulder as they walked along slowly.

_What happened to him?_ Seth wondered. _It had to be bad_.

After walking for thirty minutes, they arrived in front of a shuttle. A Yivahen opened the back. Seth blinked. It was clearly a cargo space: no seats.

"This may not be up to your standards, Captain," the leader taunted. "But we usually only transport animals or plants."

Kirk clearly wasn't happy. He nodded quickly at Seth, and they helped McCoy inside, settling themselves on the floor. Fulton and Commander Spock followed them in.

Seth released Doctor McCoy's arm; he wasn't surprised when McCoy flung both arms around Kirk

The Captain held him protectively. Seth could still feel McCoy shivering. He saw Fulton roll her eyes as the Yivahens shut the shuttle doors.

They were left in total darkness. McCoy shivered harder and whimpered.

Seth jumped as Kirk banged on the wall. "HEY! We need some lights back here!"

A voice came through an intercom. "Terribly sorry, Captain Kirk. There are no lights in the rear."

Kirk banged on the wall again, but he was ignored as the shuttle lifted off.

It seemed like the longest shuttle ride of Seth's life. Despite the Captain's best efforts, McCoy descended further into panic, yelling and crying. Kirk spoke to him soothingly, but there was nothing anyone could do.

Whatever had happened, Doctor McCoy was now terrified of the dark.

* * *

><p>Even as the shuttle landed, Bones wouldn't settle. Jim rubbed his back. "S'okay, Bones. We're almost out."<p>

Finally, the shuttle doors opened, and light came spilling in.

Bones looked around and calmed a little. Ensign Bailey looked horrified. Lieutenant Fulton looked uncomfortable and guilty. _Good_, Kirk thought. _Maybe next time, she won't be so quick to judge._

Spock stood and helped Jim get Bones up; they practically had to carry him. They followed the Yivahens as they led them out of the shuttle bay and into another room. They set Bones down carefully on the couch. Jim was about to whirl on the Yivahens to give them a piece of his mind, but Bones clung onto him.

Instead, Spock spoke to them. "Please contact Minister Zacorta immediately. Our CMO requires medical assistance."

They mock-saluted him before letting the doors slide shut and lock.

Bones sobbed quietly into Jim's shoulder. Jim rocked them back and forth.

"Captain, is there anything I can do to help?" Ensign Bailey asked. His face still looked a bit pale.

Jim spotted what looked to be a replicator in the corner of the room. "See if you can get us some food and water, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

"Jim, I want to go home," Bones cried.

"I know, babe. I'll get you home," Jim whispered.

Bones clutched at his gold shirt. "No, Jim! I want to _home_!"

And Jim understood; he stroked Bones's hair softly. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll take you home to Georgia. Shhh, it's okay."

Bones seemed to calm a little and took deep, shuddering breaths.

"That's it. You're okay."

Bailey returned with a bowl of water. Jim took it gratefully and coaxed Bones to drink it. Bailey replicated more water for everyone else.

About an hour passed before Minister Zacorta came bustling through the doors. "Captain Kirk!"

Jim didn't move, just nodded his head politely. "Minister. I trust you've come to resolve the situation."

"Indeed, Captain. We have been unable to determine the cause of the malfunction, but we have explained the situation to the woodland officials."

"My CMO needs medical attention back on our ship."

"I understand, Captain. But there is regrettably another matter to address first. The woodland officials reported that they found a slaughtered Plopam near where they found you."

Jim nodded. "Giant thing?"

"Yes."

"It attacked and nearly consumed Doctor McCoy. Unfortunately, I was forced to kill it in order to save his life."

The Minister's jaw hung open. "Captain, I'm afraid that's a grave offense."

Jim blinked. "But it would have killed him! Surely, there must be some kind of exception in cases of mortal danger!"

"Indeed, Minister Zacorta. Such an oversight would be illogical," Spock added.

"Some of our people still regard the Plopam as sacred, Captain. In our past, its excretions saved our people from starvation and extinction!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Minister, what would you have done in my place? If someone close to you was dying?"

"The same thing, Captain. I don't fault your decision to save Doctor McCoy's life. But the law is the law."

"What is the punishment?" Spock asked.

"Ten years in prison," Zacorta answered.

Jim's arms tightened around Bones. "Surely the council could consider an amendment to the law. Minister, you can't take me out of the negotiations at this crucial stage!"

"I can make the motion, Captain."

Jim nodded. "I acted alone. Release my crew."

"Of course, Captain."

Bones clung on harder. "No, Jim."

Jim winced. "Could I have a moment with him?"

Zacorta nodded, leading Spock, Fulton, and Bailey out of the room.

Bones was shaking his head frantically. "No. Don't leave me, Jim Please –"

"Shh. It's gonna be okay, Bones. I'll be back soon. You know I can talk my way out of anything. It'll all work out."

"I can't – can't go without you –"

Jim hushed him and held him together. "I know it feels that way, sweetheart. But it will get better. You'll get strong again. Let the crew help you. I need you to be brave, Bones. You can do it."

Finally, Bones sniffled and nodded. He wiped his face on his ruined shirt.

Jim smiled and kissed him.

Bones threw his arms back around him as the doors slid open.

"We can't delay any longer, Captain," Zacorta said apologetically.

"C'mon, Bones," Jim murmured. "Let Spock and Ensign Bailey help you." He leaned close and whispered. "I love you." Then he shifted Bones over to Spock. His arms felt incredibly empty as Bailey took the rest of his weight.

Thankfully, Bones didn't fight as they led him out of the room.

Zacorta nodded at Jim. "I will transport with them back to the capitol and see them back to your ship. The authorities will be here shortly to take you into custody and bring you to the capitol as well. You'll wait there until the council comes to a decision."

Jim nodded. "Understood."

"Captain, I am sorry about this unfortunate situation."

Jim forced a smile. "We'll work through it together, Minister."

* * *

><p>It was sometimes difficult for Spock to comprehend human psychological illnesses, but he had studied the subject. As he understood it, Doctor McCoy's behavior indicated a severe traumatic event.<p>

Ensign Bailey seemed to have a natural talent for the kind of response the situation required. He squeezed Doctor McCoy's shoulder as they walked and murmured reassurances.

Between them, they helped McCoy up onto the transporter pad. A moment later, they were back in the capitol.

"Spock?" McCoy whispered.

"Yes, doctor."

"Tell me we'll get him back."

Spock nodded solemnly. "We will retrieve the Captain."

* * *

><p>Leonard was lifted onto a stretcher moments after materializing on the Enterprise. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the world. He wept bitterly, whimpering Jim's name.<p>

A cool hand took his. "Leonard? Open your eyes. You're safe now."

"Christine?"

"It's me, Len. It's all right. Open your eyes."

Leonard stubbornly shook his head and choked over more sobs. He didn't even react when a hypo hit his neck.

"All right, Len. It's all right now."

Leonard wanted to jump up and yell and scream. It wasn't all right.

But since his limbs felt heavy, he figured that he'd been sedated. He couldn't be bothered to sort out the voices and sounds around him.

Until he heard Spock.

Leonard managed to open his eyes, looking wildly around the blurry shapes. "Spock? Spock!"

A hand landed on his shoulder. "I am here, Doctor McCoy."

"You promise? You'll bring Jim back?"

"I assure you, we will do everything possible to retrieve the Captain. Please, rest well. I believe … it is what Jim would want. He wants you to be well, Leonard."

The surprisingly display of almost human compassion was soothing to Leonard. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Seth waited outside Sickbay. He knew that he should get back to his quarters to rest, but he wanted to make sure Doctor McCoy was all right. When the doors slid open, he immediately straightened as Commander Spock came out.<p>

"Ensign, are you well?"

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to know how Doctor McCoy is doing."

Spock nodded. "Doctor McCoy is in the care of his staff. He is resting; I am confident he will make a full recovery. I will also make a notation of your exemplary performance during our mission."

Seth felt himself blush a bit. "Thank you, sir. I'll be back on active duty tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help the Captain or Doctor McCoy." It felt like an odd request, since he would have to obey orders regardless, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Thank you, Ensign."

With that, Seth understood that he was dismissed and headed back to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Jim waited as patiently as possible while the guard unlocked the restraints holding his wrists behind his back. <em>From honored guest to prisoner in a matter of days. That's gotta be some kind of record<em>.

He shook circulation back into his hands as the guard left the cell, and the door of clear bars slammed shut and locked. Jim sighed, curling his fingers around the bars. _I hope Bones is okay_.

It was another thirty minutes before Zacorta appeared, looking grim.

"Captain Kirk … I am so sorry."

Kirk forced a brave smile. "Just give me the run down, Minister."

"I'm afraid that my fervor for your case may have backfired. I insisted that an amendment to the law protecting Plopams be passed immediately."

Jim groaned. "And that inflamed the tensions between the conservatives and progressives."

"Precisely. I'm afraid everything we've worked for is slipping away."

"I'm the damn fuse on the powder keg." He pushed away from the bars and paced the small cell. "We've got to stop this!"

"Captain, even if you were to accept the maximum sentence, the progressives would still rebel. They're furious that the conservatives don't want to alter the law."

"So, what options do we have?"

Zacorta sighed. "I'm afraid there will be a public trial. I pleaded with them to drop the charges, but they refused."

"A trial. The perfect place to work up everyone's emotions."

"Chaos will descend the moment the verdict is read, whatever it is."

Jim gripped the bars. "We can't let this happen!"

"Commander Spock has contact Starfleet. They are sending emergency diplomatic aid. In the meantime, the trial will go forward. There's nothing else I can do."

Jim nodded. "I understand."

"As long as you're in custody here, you have unlimited communication and visitor access. If you are found guilty, you will be transferred to a prison facility."

Jim sighed. "Guess we better use our time wisely then."


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard slapped away the hypospray from his neck.

"Doctor McCoy, you need treatment," Doctor Dolan responded firmly.

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're traumatized. Do you need me to list your symptoms again?"

Leonard sighed and let her inject the medication. His heart rate began to slow. _I hate psych drugs._ But since he kept having panic attacks, they had to take action.

Claudia Dolan sat in a chair across from him, "Better?"

McCoy nodded sullenly.

"I know this is difficult, Leonard. But we're going to get your through it."

Leonard swallowed hard. He wanted to see Jim so badly.

"You know how this works," Claudia said gently. "You need to talk to me. I want you to say whatever's on your mind."

"Jim," Leonard answered immediately. "I want him back. He's locked up down there for savin' my life!"

"The accident wasn't your fault, Leonard."

McCoy wiped his eyes. _Damn it, I can't control it_. "I don't care. I just … need him."

"You're safe here, Leonard. Nothing can happen to you. And Jim is safe, too. What are you afraid will happen?"

Leonard swallowed a sob. "They'll take him away from me," he answered. "I can't lose him."

"We don't know if that will happen. Starfleet is going to do everything they can. I need you to try and focus on the present right now. What are you afraid of right now?"

Leonard shivered. "I-I don't know. Going crazy? Scaring the shit out of my staff?"

"You're not going crazy, and your staff are consummate professionals. They've seen it all."

"But not from their boss. It's different."

"The situation may take some time to settle back to normal afterwards. But right now, you're their patient, and they'll treat you accordingly. They have faith in you. I'm not trying to downplay how you're feeling. I just want you to talk it out with me."

Leonard wiped his eyes again and concentrated on breathing deeply. "I know. I guess … I was so sure I was gonna die, and no one would ever find me. Jim saved me, and he … he held me together. Without him … how do I know I won't just fall apart?"

Claudia smiled gently. "You still look like you're in one piece to me."

Leonard nodded. He knew his thoughts were irrational, but it didn't take away any of their power. He shivered.

"Leonard, keep taking deep breaths. Control your breathing. That is completely within your control."

He held his head in his hands and breathed slowly. _I have to get better_, he thought. _Otherwise, I can't help Jim get out of this mess_.

* * *

><p>Admiral Christopher Pike listened as Spock recounted how the peace mission had gone to hell. It didn't sound any better in person than it had over subspace.<p>

"How's Jim?"

"I spoke to the Captain shortly before you arrived. He is well, and the facilities are adequate."

"What about McCoy?"

"He is currently in intensive treatment therapy."

"If it comes to it, will he be able to testify at Kirk's trial?"

"I am uncertain. That would be a question best directed to Doctor Dolan."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"He was … severely traumatized. I do not know how long recovery will take."

Chris sighed. "All right. I think our next move is to extend an invitation to council to meet here. Try and keep it as low pressure as possible. We've got to convince them to continue negotiations and delay the trial. I don't know if we can get them to agree to that without Jim in the picture, but we need to try it."

Spock nodded. "Yes, Admiral."

Chris stood by the window and watched the purple-blue planet below them. "Is Uhura still monitoring surface communication?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's it like down there?"

Spock went to the terminal and pulled up images that had been culled from the planet's news feeds. The pale green and yellow skin of the Yivahens shone as they marched through the streets. Each seemed to be surrounded by a halo – a fine latticework of bone that covered their bodies like ivy and negated the need for clothing.

"The protests in the capitol are increasing in volume and violence. The progressives are demanding change, and the conservatives have been seen carrying images of dead Plopams."

"Damn it. This is one hell of a mess. And as usual, Jim Kirk is right in the middle of it."

* * *

><p>Jim's nerves were frayed when Zacorta approached his cell. "Captain Kirk, how are you today?"<p>

"I've had hundreds of calls and requests from the press for interviews," Jim retorted. "It's insane! I almost wish I _was_ under communications black out!"

"We could _tell_ them that …" Zacorta offered good-naturedly.

Jim managed a smile. "Yeah, but then with our luck, they'll get word that I've been speaking with the Enterprise."

"How is your CMO?"

Jim frowned. "He's being treated. I haven't talked to him yet. Wish I could."

"You are very close to him."

Jim nodded. "So, I've just been updated that Admiral Pike has requested a meeting on the Enterprise."

"The council is debating whether or not to accept," Zacorta sighed. "Tensions are so high that even the smallest decision is an ordeal. We could sorely use your wisdom, Captain."

Jim snorted. "Wish I could give it. They're not gonna listen to me now that I'm a criminal."

"Sadly, you are correct. I will do what I can to convince them to accept the meeting. I hope that Admiral Pike and Commander Spock can persuade them to delay the trial."

"Me too, Minister. How's it looking out there?"

Zacorta looked away. "Violence is already beginning to erupt in the capitol. The progressives see you as an icon for their cause. We've also heard murmurings from the anarchists, using the situation as proof that government should be eradicated entirely."

Jim shook his head. "This is the last thing I wanted to happen, Minister."

"I know, Captain." He looked up. "Is there anything else I can do to assist you?"

Jim smiled. "No, Minister. I have no choice but to take a back seat this time."

* * *

><p>Leonard paced back and forth; he was starting to feel like he was in a cage. And in a way, he was. "I want to see Jim."<p>

"You know you're not ready," Claudia responded.

"I DON'T CARE!" Leonard roared. "Spock talked to him! Why can't I?"

"You know why. Medical and Command made the joint decision that the Captain needs as few distractions as possible."

"Has he asked about me? You don't think he's distracted with worry?"

"I haven't spoken with the Captain personally. I know Commander Spock told you that the Captain asks after you."

"This is ridiculous! We would both feel better if we could at least _talk_ to each other!"

"Are you sure, Leonard? Do you think that Jim would feel reassured if he saw you right now?"

"Of course not! Because I'm being kept in a cage like a goddamn rat and not allowed to talk to him!"

"All right, so I'm hearing that you think you're being treated unfairly."

"YES!"

"Okay. Let's address that together. Would you like me to contact Commander Spock?"

Leonard shook his head. "That's not fair. That damn hobgoblin can't _feel_."

The wall panel chirped. "Pike to Doctor Dolan."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been aware Pike was on board. Clearly, the diplomatic situation had gone south.

Dolan pressed a button. "Admiral Pike, I am currently in session." She looked at Leonard with sharp green eyes. "Actually, a matter has come up that you could assist us with."

"I'll be right down. Pike out."

Leonard felt himself flushing; he wasn't thrilled with the idea of Pike seeing him like this. _Then again, I wasn't in much better shape when I was recruited. At least now, I'm sober_. He sat down and took some deep breaths, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know this is difficult, Leonard. But –"

"I know. This isn't your fault," Leonard answered without raising his head. "These guidelines are put in place for a reason, and you're just trying to do your job. It just … it's not a lot of fun on this side of things."

He could hear the sympathy in her voice. "I know. And I'm trying to help you."

The doors to the session room swished open, admitting Pike. Leonard still couldn't bring himself to look up. _Jim, please just come back. I can't do this without you. I can't – _

"Admiral Pike, Doctor McCoy would like to speak to Captain Kirk and is concerned that he's been denied that."

"Doctor Dolan, would you mind excusing us?" Pike asked.

"Yes, Admiral."

Leonard wiped away tears as the doors open and shut again. He listened as Pike pulled a chair close to him and sat down.

"Leonard?"

Leonard swallowed hard. He couldn't manage to talk around the lump in his throat.

"All right, you don't have to talk. Are you listening?"

Leonard nodded.

"Good. I want you to know that no one is judging you here, McCoy. Trauma therapy like this is set up for a reason. Sometimes there are horrors out here we can't even imagine. I would love nothing more than to let you take this at your pace and recover slowly. But I can't. We most likely are going to need you, Leonard. Unless we can stop it, Jim is going to be put on trial, and you're going to need to testify."

Leonard closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He really didn't want to throw up all over the Admiral.

"And, quite frankly, Jim needs you as much as you need him right now. We both know he puts on a good game face, but he could use emotional support. We need you in a good place to give that to him. And this ain't it."

Leonard folded his arms on his knees, cradling his head. _Jim … Jesus, Jim, I have to pull it together, and I can't, and I'm so sorry …_

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before Pike spoke again.

"Okay, Leonard. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to have Doctor Dolan come back in and help you to calm down. While she's doing that, I'm going to comm Jim. And when you're calm, I'll let you talk to him. How does that sound?"

Leonard finally looked up.

"Do you understand? Will you let her help you?"

Leonard nodded.

Pike smiled. "All right then. I'll have her come back in, and I'll see you in a little bit." He placed a hand on McCoy's shoulder and squeezed gently before standing and going to the door. He spoke quietly with Claudia for a minute.

Then she came close again and silently guided him to the bed and administered a hypospray.

Leonard wiped his eyes. _I have to get better. I have to_.

* * *

><p>Jim pressed a button to receive the transmission coming into the holding cell.<p>

Pike nodded at him on the screen. "Jim."

"Admiral Pike. Have the Yihavens given you a response yet?"

Pike shook his head. "Not yet. But that's not why I'm calling."

Jim's gut clenched. "Is Bones okay, sir?"

"He's coping. He wants to talk to you, but … I have to warn you first, Jim. He's in bad shape. We're doing everything we can to help him and take care of him. But it seems likely that he's going to become uncooperative soon if we don't let him talk to you."

Jim frowned. "Why hasn't anyone let him?"

"The decision was made not to put this on you, Jim. You're under enough stress as it is."

Jim bristled at that. "If I can help him, you have to let me!"

"There are other factors at stake here, and you know it."

Jim bit his tongue and looked away from the screen. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He knew Pike was right. Planet-wide civil war was nothing to sneeze at.

"But as the ranking officer, I'm repealing that decision."

Jim sighed in relief. "Good."

"I'm not finished, Captain. This is serious. If you go to trial, we're going to need McCoy to testify. We've had to put him into intensive trauma therapy. And it ain't pretty."

Jim's mouth dropped open. "But – you can't! If he's not ready –"

"Then you don't have a prayer, Jim. They'll need his testimony, and he needs to be in one piece to give it."

Jim started pacing again. "Damn it."

"I know it's not fair, Jim. Believe me, none of us are enjoying this. But if we have to play that game, we'll need him. Are we clear?"

Jim stilled and swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Right now, he needs you. I'll check with Doctor Dolan and see if he's ready."

Jim nodded, processing everything he'd been told. Pike's message couldn't have been clearer: _You may not like it, but this is the way things are_.

After a couple minutes, the screen came to life again, this time with Bones on the other end.

"Bones!" Jim cried. He frowned at the dark smudges under his red eyes. He'd been crying recently. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Jim?" Bones whispered, staring at him in wonder.

"Hey," Jim said softly, blinking back tears. "I'm here. I'm okay."

Bones rubbed at one eye with the heel of his hand, obviously trying not to cry. "I – I'm okay."

"You're not, but it's all right."

Bones pressed his fist against his mouth as a couple sobs escaped.

"I'm here, Bones. I'm here. It's okay," Jim murmured soothingly.

"But you _not_ here, Jim! You're locked up for saving my life!"

"And it's not your fault, babe."

"But I – I should've been stronger, faster! I could've gotten away!"

"We both know that's bullshit, Bones. We're gonna get through this, okay?" Jim wished he could reach through the screen to wipe away the tears.

Bones took a few deep breaths. "You okay?"

Jim smiled. "Other than being bored, yeah, I'm fine. Zacorta comes to visit pretty often. And I get a lot of calls, so I'm not lonely. Even the food's not bad." That got Bones to smile just a little. "They let me out once a day for some exercise. So, don't worry about me right now, Bones. I'll be fine."

"But –"

"Right now, in this moment, I'm fine. I'm safe. Concentrate on that."

Reluctantly, Bones nodded.

"And you are, too. You're safe, Bones. The crew is gonna take care of you for me until I get back."

Bones nodded again. "Wish I could … come down there."

"I know, babe. I know. Me too." Jim bit his lip. "Hey, you remember that time we were at that bar, and that girl came up to you – what was her name? And she was fawning all over you, because you saved her life in surgery the year before, and she totally tried to take you home?"

Bones smiled a little. "Yeah. I remember."

"And then I just _had _to make out with you to get rid of her …" Jim kept talking, coming up with as many stories as he could remember until Bones stopped crying and actually laughed a bit.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I love you."

Jim grinned. "I love you, too. And you're gonna be okay. Once we get out of this, we'll take some shore leave and go home, all right? I promise."

Bones looked a little misty-eyed again at that, but he nodded. Someone spoke from behind him, and Jim suddenly realized that whoever was in the room with Bones had just heard all of his sordid tales.

"Jim, I gotta go. But Doctor Dolan says I can call you later."

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay, Bones. I look forward to it. Let them take care of you, okay? It's gonna be all right." His heart nearly broke watching his lover struggle to keep it together.

Bones managed a nod, tears obviously filling his eyes again. "Love you."

Jim kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the screen. "Love you, too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later." He held his fingers there long after the image was gone.

* * *

><p>Chris Pike looked around the meeting room. The Yivahens finally accepted the invitation. It seemed like such a simple event, but the fate of the planet below them rested on his ability to convince them to delay the trial and make peace negotiations a priority.<p>

The door opened behind him. "Admiral?"

"Yes, Spock."

"Starfleet has alerted us to increased chatter from the Romulans about Yihaven. They are monitoring the situation. They have no doubt come to the conclusion that if Yihaven descends into civil war, it will weaken the Federation presence around the Neutral Zone."

Chris sighed. "Yes, it would. We'll just have to resolve the situation as quickly as possible, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Admiral. The council members will be transporting momentarily."

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Seth nodded at the Yihaven guard and stepped into the holding area. The Captain stood inside his cell.<p>

"Ensign Bailey?"

Seth straightened up. "Captain."

"At east, Ensign."

Seth smiled a little, walking to the cell and hand handing a wrapped loaf through the bars. "From the chef, Captain. Commander Spock said it's your favorite."

Kirk took the loaf, unwrapped it, and grinned. "Banana bread. Thank you, Ensign. And send my thanks to Chef Qi."

"Yes, sir."

"How are things going up there?"

"The council was just arriving when I left, sir. Commander Spock sent me to …"

"Keep me from losing my mind?" Kirk chuckled. "He knows me well."

"I'm afraid all the senior staff members are occupied –"

"I appreciate it, Ensign. Make yourself comfortable." Kirk sat down and broke off a piece of bread to nibble on. "I don't suppose there's a file baked in here."

Seth was confused. "Sir?"

"Never mind. Old joke. Have you seen Doctor McCoy at all?"

"Not since they brought him to Sickbay, sir. In fact, other than Doctor Dolan, Commander Spock, Admiral Pike, and the medical staff, no one's seen him."

Kirk frowned, and Seth felt for him. He couldn't imagine what it was like sitting in his boots.

"I just … I, uh, requested that Commander Spock alert me if there was anything I could do to help. So, here I am."

Kirk smiled. "Thank you, Bailey. It's awkward when … work gets personal, and you've been really helpful and understanding." He nibbled some more bread and stretched. "So, tell me about you, Bailey. What brought you to Starfleet?"

Seth smiled, glad to get the chance to help his Captain while he could. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't about a girl …"

* * *

><p>Claudia rubbed her eyes as she left the intensive treatment suite. It had been a long day. They hadn't told Leonard about the meeting on the Enterprise; he had enough to worry about.<p>

She turned the corner to head to the turbolift and nearly ran into Admiral Pike.

"Just the person I wanted to see, Doctor."

Claudia pulled herself back together. "Admiral."

"How is Doctor McCoy?"

"He's sleeping. It was a rough day, but I think that letting him talk to Captain Kirk was the right decision." She studied his expression. "It didn't go well with the Yihavens?"

Pike sighed and shook his head. "No. Despite our best efforts, they won't restart negotiations. We tried painting the worst case scenario for them, tried to make them see that this course of action won't quell the violence in the streets. But they didn't care. They're … they're so out of _touch_. They don't know what's going on out there. They just keep thinking it will lose steam, instead of realizing that they're fanning the fire …" He trailed off with a wry smile. "My apologies. This isn't your problem to solve."

"It's quite all right, Admiral. Unfortunately, that means Doctor McCoy will have to testify."

Pike nodded. "We'll keep trying to dissuade them, but until you hear otherwise, prepare McCoy for trial."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>When Spock walked into the holding area, Ensign Bailey and the Captain were engaged in a lively conversation. However, the moment the Captain saw Spock, his shoulders slumped a bit.<p>

"It didn't go well?"

Spock briefly wondered how the Captain was able to read his expression, but discarded the thought. "Unfortunately, they were not amenable to our suggestions, Captain."

Kirk sighed. "I'm sure you and the Admiral did everything you could. We'll just have to keep trying to get their mind off the trial before things get any worse." He turned to Ensign Bailey. "Thank you, Ensign."

Ensign Bailey stood. "I was honored to help, Captain."

Spock nodded at him. "Please beam back to the Enterprise, Ensign."

Bailey nodded and headed back to the transporter room.

"There's no way we can do this without Bones, is there?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain. Doctor Dolan will do everything she can do ensure his well being."

"I know. But let's keep trying every other channel we can, Commander."

"Of course, Captain."

_To be continued!_


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Starfleet's best efforts, the trial began a few days later. Leonard had been permitted to speak with Jim twice a day. He wanted to visit in person, but Claudia hadn't deemed him fit for that yet. It was hard to work on relaxation techniques, knowing everything that was at stake. At least the Yivahens had somewhat similar emotional displays to humans. So, if worst came to worst, and he lost it on the stand, the Council would understand.

Leonard hated thinking about the incident. But he kept practicing his testimony with Claudia and Spock until he could just about recite it. It was incredibly difficult to distance himself from the terror of it, and still work with Claudia to accept what had happened.

At least talking to Jim helped. And with any luck, he would be able to see him soon. That was the one and only bright spot in the whole mess.

When the vid screen came to life with Jim's face, Leonard's heart went out to him. "You don't look so good, kid."

Jim rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I know. It's just that this whole thing sucks, you know? I feel like it's all my fault."

"Damn it, Jim, it's no more your fault than mine!"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, you've got me there. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

"I know, Jim. Believe me that if I could break you out, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, Bones. So, how are you doing?"

"Better. I'd feel better if they would just let me see you, but ... that's outta my hands."

"You'll see me soon enough. We'll get through this."

"Jim, what if -"

"Hey, what'd we say about that? No 'what ifs.' we just have to take things as they come, Bones. We've done all we can to prepare, to try and talk some sense into them. I'll get a chance to talk during the trial, and Spock and I have been poring over their trial law. There are some objections we can make to stall."

Leonard nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I'm scared, Jim. I don't wanna lose you."

Jim smiled. "You won't. Even if I'm convicted, Starfleet won't leave me here. Maybe you can get a new job as a prison guard and keep an eye on me." He winked.

Leonard laughed weakly. "I'd probably get fired instantly for trying to sleep in your cell." he shook his head. "We shouldn't be joking about this."

"Why not? It can't hurt. Aside from what happens in the courtroom, there's nothing we can do to change any of it." He sighed, and Leonard felt bad for ruining the mood. "I wish you didn't have to testify."

"Me too. But I'll do whatever I can to help you, darlin'."

Jim's smile returned at the endearment. "I'll ask Pike if I can see you before the trial. Think they'll let us do that?"

"They damn well better," Leonard growled.

* * *

><p>Spock followed their hosts through a length tour of the Council Hall. Admiral Pike looked every inch the diplomat as he listened politely to their young tour guide, asking questions when appropriate.<p>

Doctor McCoy, on the other hand, looked distinctly uncomfortable. He muttered something under his breath that Spock couldn't quite make out.

"Excuse me, Kirta, could you call someone to have Doctor McCoy escorted to the holding area? He would like to see Captain Kirk before the trial begins."

Kirta nodded. "Yes, Admiral. Gladly." He pressed a button on the wall comm, calling a guard to their location.

"Thank you sir," McCoy said quietly.

"You're welcome. Just remember what we talked about."

McCoy met his gaze and nodded.

Moments later, a guard appeared down the hall and headed towards them.

They all instinctively took cover as the decorated window in the room they had been viewing shattered. The sounds of the crowd outside the Hall came spilling in.

As the guard guided the group back into the corridor, Kirta began babbling apologies frantically.

"It's not your fault, damn it," McCoy snapped.

The young Yivahen quieted.

Spock listened as the guard called for reinforcements.

"Kirta, take them down to the Court. Drop Doctor McCoy at the holding area. It's not safe up here."

"Do you require assistance?" Spock asked.

The guard should his head. "We'll keep them under control."

"For how long?" McCoy asked.

Pike glared at him.

"Please, come with me," Kirta said, standing and leading them down the hall. They had to step aside to allow a squadron of guards to pass by.

"Would it be possible for Minister Zacorta to speak with us before the trial begins?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kirta responded.

* * *

><p>Jim paced back and forth in his cell, going over everything he, Zacorta, Pike, and Spock had discussed in the last few days. <em>I have to try and get the attention off myself if I can<em>, he thought.

He looked up at the sound of the door to the holding area opening. "Bones!"

"Jim!" Bones ran the last few steps, gripping the clear bars that separated them.

Jim curled his fingers over Bones's before leaning forward and kissing him. The bars were just wide enough to allow it. Bones groaned shamelessly as Jim's tongue plundered his mouth. He poured all of his love and concern into that one gesture. When they finally came up for air, they were both panting, foreheads touching. Jim closed his eyes and just breathed in his lover's scent, let his hands wander from Bones's fingers down his arms to his shoulder, clenching his uniform.

"So _sorry_, Jim –"

Jim shut him up with another kiss. "Don't, Bones. Please."

Bones nodded, staring at the floor while Jim clung onto him and got his breathing back under control. He felt light kisses pressed to his forehead and hair. Bones took his right hand, gently untangling his fingers and kissing each tip tenderly.

Jim fought back tears as Bones reached through the bars to wrap a large hand around the nape of his neck.

"I'm here, darlin'."

"Cuddling behind bars isn't at much fun as I imagined," Jim joked weakly. He cleared his throat. "You okay?"

"Other than wanting to strangle the Yivahen Council? I'm fine."

Jim laughed. "Believe me, the feeling's mutual." He finally pulled back, looking Bones in the eye. "You ready for this?"

Bones nodded. "I can testify."

"Well, if we're very lucky, you won't have to. But somehow, I don't think my luck's that good."

"You've got a lot more than luck, Jim."

Jim looked away. "Yeah. But they've got a whole planet on the brink of war. I don't know that I have enough tricks up my sleeve to stop that."

Bones cupped his cheek. "If anyone could do it, it's you."

Jim smiled, turning to kiss Bones's palm. "Love you, too." They both looked up as the door opened and two guards entered.

"It's time, Captain."

He felt Bones go rigid.

"Hey." He reached through the bars, grasping Bones's chin. "Bones, look at me."

Whatever courage his lover had stored up to cope with the ordeal was starting to fade. He could read it on his face.

"Jim –"

"I know, babe. It's okay. We'll get through this, one way or another. Got it?"

Bones nodded as the guards approached the cell.

Jim pressed one final closed-mouth kiss to Bones's lips before letting him go. "Bones, go ahead, all right? I'll see you in there." He didn't want his lover to watch them cuff him.

Bones looked like he was going to argue but changed his mind. He nodded and left the holding area.

Jim let out a breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Chris Pike nodded as McCoy joined himself and Spock in the front row of the audience. "How is he?" he asked quietly.<p>

"As good as can be expected, under the circumstances, Admiral," McCoy answered. "You know Jim. He shines like a diamond under pressure."

Chris felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course." He paused, watching McCoy nervously wipe his palms on his pants. "Leonard, are you all right? You can go back to the ship until we need you."

McCoy shook his head stubbornly, eyes fixed on the empty Council seats. "I want to be here for him, sir."

"I understand that, but Spock and I – "

"I _need_ to be here for him. Sir." McCoy managed to look directly at him. At the moment, it appeared to be sheer force of will that was keeping him together.

"I can make it order if I need to," Chris responded steadily. "But I'll give you a little leeway. Go take a walk. When you hear them call the session to order, come back in. Understood?"

McCoy dropped his gaze and stood. "Yes, Admiral." He left without another word.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to have Doctor Dolan on hand," Spock commented mildly.

"She can't treat him in the middle of a courtroom, Spock. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." He looked around the steadily filling seats. "It's gonna be a full house."

"I believe all three factions are represented."

"I think you're right. How can the Council be so blind as to not see that this is going to light the fuse on their war?"

A tone sounded, and the congregation stood as the Council filed in.

"Be seated," Zacorta stated.

As they sat back down, the door on the left side of the hall opened. Jim was escorted in, flanked by guards. He looked calm, alert. _Everything a Starfleet captain should be in a situation like this_, Chris thought.

As the guard let Jim to a small platform, Zacorta continued. "This court of the Council has been convened to examine the wrongful death of a protected Plopam at the hands of Captain James Kirk."

Pike listened carefully to the opening statement as the guards released Jim's restraints and activated a force field around the platform. By the time McCoy sat back down beside him, it was barely visible.

"I would like to make a statement on behalf of the accused before we begin," Zacorta continued. "I have spent time working with Captain Kirk, as have other members of the Council. He has been instrumental in assisting with peace talks, which are sorely needed. I once again request that this issue be put aside until our own internal conflicts are resolved."

"And what of Captain Kirk during that time? Will he go back to advising us now that he's a criminal? Or will he just remain in holding until we can resume?" one of the other Council members sniped.

"I will stay in custody for as long as it takes, Minister," Jim answered. "I wholeheartedly agree with Minister Zacorta, and I am willing to wait until more pressing matters are attended to."

An older Council member spoke up. "Captain Kirk, this Council will decide what issues are pressing and which are not. We have decided that the death of a sacred Plopam is pressing indeed. Proceed with the trial."

Other Council members agreed, and Chris tried not to grind his teeth in frustration.

"Very well," Zacorta conceded wearily. "We will proceed."

* * *

><p>It took another two days of debates, objections, and discussions before Leonard was finally called to testify. He had been having horrible nightmares about it, as if merely talking about the incident would cause it to happen again.<p>

Jim had held him that morning before the session had started, neither of them caring about the bars digging into their chests and arms as Leonard had cried quietly in Jim's arms. Jim had alternated between swearing under his breath about the situation and murmuring reassurances.

Pike had instructed him not to think about the whole trial, about what might happen to Jim. The Admiral had told him to just focus on the present, one question at a time, and tell it exactly as it happened.

As walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the Council, he spared a quick glance at Jim.

Jim smiled at him and nodded encouragingly.

"Doctor McCoy, we thank you for agreeing to testify about your experience," Zacorta began apologetically. "In your own time, please tell us what happened the day of the incident."

Leonard took a deep breath and recounted the story: the transporter malfunction, wondering in the woods, the Plopam sucking him down, and Jim pulling him out. He managed to get it all out without needing to stop and sit down, or worse, throw up on anyone.

"In your opinion, Doctor McCoy, was there anything else that Captain Kirk could have done to save your life and spare the creature?"

"No, Minister," Leonard answered immediately. "There was no way it was going to give up its meal. Jim – Captain Kirk and I didn't have the combined strength to overcome its pull. It had already started to digest me and would have continued if the Captain hadn't killed it. I – I wouldn't be alive right now if he hadn't saved me."

Zacorta nodded sympathetically. "Council members, does anyone else have questions for Doctor McCoy?"

"Doctor, did you in any way antagonize the creature?"

There were cries of shock and outrage from the gallery.

Zacorta called them back to order.

Leonard swallowed hard. "No, Minister. I didn't even see it before it hit me. And when I looked up, it already had me by the ankle. I would never hurt a creature unprovoked. I'm a doctor." He left off the "damn it" with effort.

"And what else did Captain Kirk try before attacking the Plopam?"

"He did the only thing he could do: he tried to pull me out. After that … well, I'm not sure what he did. But knowing him as I do, I'm sure he tried multiple non-lethal methods to get it to release me."

When no one spoke for a moment, Zacorta dismissed McCoy. It took everything he had just to make it back to his seat.

Pike rested a hand on his shoulder and kept it there as the trial continued.

* * *

><p>Claudia stirred as her comm went off. "Ugh, computer, lights twenty percent." She fumbled for her comm. "Dolan here."<p>

"Doctor Dolan, this is Commander Spock. Please report to the Transporter Room."

Claudia rubbed her eyes confusedly. "Commander, where am I going?"

"That is not the reason I require your assistance."

"Understood. I'll be right there, Commander." She shut her comm, rubbed her eyes, and pulled on the nearest pants she could find. She hoped Commander Spock wouldn't object to her being out of uniform in the middle of the night. She stepped into a pair of boots, smoothed down her hair and t-shirt, and headed out of her room. She made a stop in the therapy lab to grab her medkit before heading to the Transporter Room.

She wasn't surprised to hear Leonard's voice as the doors slid open.

"Doctor McCoy, please step down from the transporter pad," Spock said calmly.

Leonard was standing on the pad in his sleepwear. His hair was mess, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Let me see Jim! I need to see him!"

"Leonard?" Claudia said gently.

McCoy backed up against the wall. "No. Don't make me sleep."

"I won't," she soothed. "But I need you to listen to what I say, all right?"

After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay. Did you have a nightmare, Leonard?"

He nodded again and wiped his eyes.

"It's completely understandable. I know today was difficult, having to tell your story in front of a lot of people. But that's over now. So, just come down from there, and we'll talk about it. You don't have to go back to sleep; I promise." She stepped closer and held out a hand to him.

He regarded her warily for a full minute before finally stepping forward and accepting her hand. She grasped his firmly as he stepped off the transporter pad. "All right, let's go back to your room, and we'll just talk. I'll get you some warm milk. Did your mother ever give that to you?"

"Yeah. With honey."

She smiled. "Okay. We'll have it with honey." She nodded at Spock. "I've got it from here, Commander. Thank you for calling me."

"Of course, Doctor. Goodnight to you both." Spock gestured for them to go first; Claudia kept a hold of Leonard's hand as they walked back to his quarters. He seemed fairly steady on his feet, if a little disoriented.

"I dreamt it got Jim," Leonard said as they walked along. "I thought it ate him, and … I couldn't get to him. He needed me."

She squeezed his hand. "It was just a dream. Jim's safe. Far away from any of those creatures. I know you're worried about what will happen to him. But he is safe."

Leonard nodded. "Damn it, I know that … I just …" He trailed off.

"It's all right. You're exhausted."

They reached his quarters, and Leonard entered the code to allow them access.

"Why don't you take a minute to wash up while I get the milk?" Claudia suggested.

Leonard nodded and did as she asked.

She sat down in a chair next to the bed and handed him a mug when he returned.

Leonard sat down on the bed and sipped the milk.

Claudia set down her mug and opened her medkit, retrieving her tricorder. "Just need to make sure everything's normal. Is that okay?"

Leonard nodded and kept sipping his drink while she scanned him.

Satisfied that his vitals were normal, Claudia sat back and drank her own milk with honey.

They sat in companionable silence. When Leonard finished his drink, he was blinking sleepily.

"You need to rest," Claudia said softly. "I can give you something so you won't dream."

Leonard nodded weakly, letting her lay him down and pull the blankets up.

"I'm proud of you, Leonard," she said as she loaded the hypospray. "I heard your testimony was excellent today. And I know the Captain is proud of you, too."

He blinked up at her owlishly as she injected the medication. "You think so?"

"I'm positive. Now just close your eyes. I'll stay 'til you're asleep. If you need me, just comm me, all right?"

Leonard nodded, settling in. A few minutes later, he was snoring.

* * *

><p>Jim was instantly worried when he saw Admiral Pike approaching his cell instead of Bones. "Is he okay?"<p>

"He's fine, Jim," Pike responded. "He just had a rough night, and Doctor Dolan recommended that he take a day off from the proceedings. He'll visit you after we're done for the day. I wanted to let you know ahead of time, so you wouldn't worry about it during the trial. We need to stay focused."

Jim smiled grimly. "Yes, sir. I'll just have to squeeze in all my worrying now then."

Pike chuckled. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right. It feels like things are going well, but … I've got a feeling it's not going to keep going that way. Not all of the Council members have had their say, and there are some animal experts that have yet to be called." He sighed. "Apparently, there are ways to try and get a Plopam to give up its meal. But it takes years of practice and working with the animal to even have a chance."

Pike frowned. "They have Plopams in captivity?"

"They used to. There was a fair amount of research done on them. Then they were declared protected and set loose." He ran a hand through his hair. "Has there been any progress on figuring out what caused the transporter malfunction?"

Pike sighed. "They are supposedly working on it. I offered to have Enterprise personnel help with the investigation, but they declined."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Great." He looked up as the guards entered the holding area. "Well, that's my cue."

"I'll see you in there, Jim. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Leonard eventually decided that since he couldn't go down to the planet and was still restricted from active duty, he would go for a walk instead. Pacing his quarters did get boring after a while, and he was too agitated to sit still and read.<p>

"Doctor McCoy!"

Leonard stared at the young ensign, frantically searching for a name. "Ensign …"

"Bailey," the kid supplied. "I don't know if you remember –"

"'Course I do!" Leonard snapped. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry –"

"Don't be. I know you can't be happy to be up here while the trial's going on. Were you heading to lunch? I was just about to grab some."

Leonard looked up. He hadn't even realized he had wandered toward the mess hall. He hadn't eaten there since before the incident. He had been taking his meals alone, afraid to be seen as weak in front of the rest of the crew. "Um …"

"Great! I didn't want to eat alone anyway."

Leonard let the kid drag him into the mess and obediently filled up his tray with food. He still kept it fairly simple, per Claudia's instructions. He smiled a bit when Bailey picked up a piece of pumpkin pie and slid it onto his tray. Some part of him wondered if he should be bothered that an ensign was mothering him, but the kid's mischievous smile was infectious.

They sat down at a table together and dug into their meals.

Leonard schooled himself not to jump when various grew members greeted him or lightly slapped his shoulder as they went by.

"They're glad to see you up and about," Bailey informed him. "No one knows all the details, but they know you were hurt. So, you know, people worry."

"You, uh, you didn't –"

"I never told anyone what happened. And Fulton didn't either."

Leonard breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Bailey shrugged. "This ship, Doc … it's like family. We all look out for each other."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah, kid. I think it is like that."

Bailey grinned and shoved the last piece of pumpkin pie into his mouth. "Call me Seth."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

The trial got more heated as time went on. Conservative members of the council called two experts on Plopams. Jim made multiple objections after their testimony, pointing out that their results were inconsistent, and that it would be impossible for them to expect him to have such knowledge on hand during the incident.

"There wasn't time," he argued. "Of course I would have spared its life if I could have, but Doctor McCoy was in mortal danger."

When giving his side of the story, Pike could practically feel the members of the gallery hanging off his every word. He portrayed McCoy's peril and his own desperation beautifully. And then concluded with a heartfelt apology to those to whom the Plopams was still sacred.

And Pike knew that he meant every word. He just didn't know if it was enough.

When Jim finished talking, the gallery erupted with shouts from all sides, and Zacorta had to end the session early, because he could not restore order. Jim looked angry as they cuffed him and took him back to the holding area. Chris could sympathize. _The evidence is right in front of the Council, and they still refuse to see it._

* * *

><p>Jim looked up as Bones approached his cell and tried to dredge up a smile. "Hey."<p>

"Jesus, Jim, did you sleep at all?" Bones stepped closer, reaching through the bars to cup his chin.

"Not really. Kinda hard since today is verdict day."

Bones chewed on his bottom lip. "It's gonna be all right, Jim. This'll all be over, and we can go back to the ship. Together."

Jim shook his head sadly. "I don't think I'm going to win, Bones."

"Don't you talk like that."

"I'm being realistic. We tried everything we could, Bones, but the conservative members of the panel aren't impressed."

Bones shook his head. "They can't do this."

Jim paced his hands on Bones's shoulders. "Listen, whatever happens, I'll still be able to have some contact. We'll get through this."

Bones clung onto Jim's arms. "Jim, don't! It's not gonna happen! I won't let them!"

Jim smiled and pulled him closer, pressing soft kisses to his temple. "It's okay, Bones. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out. I love you."

"Jim -"

"Just tell me you love me."

Bones's arms moved to wrap around Jim's back. "I love you, darlin'."

"Captain Kirk?"

Jim sighed, gently releasing Bones. "Showtime."

* * *

><p>Leonard tried not to bite his nails. It took five full minutes before Zacorta could call the unruly gallery to order. Pike had already told him that the Enterprise was ready to beam them out as soon as the verdict was read.<p>

"In light of all of the testimony, the Council has carefully considered the case and reached a decision," Zacorta began. "And we ask that all Yivahens respect the Council's decision and go through the proper legal channels to make any objections. There is no need for violence."

Unfortunately, that set the people off again. The yelling continued, despite Zacorta's calls. "We have a verdict!" he shouted over the chaos.

The crowd slowly quieted again.

"Taking mitigating circumstances into account, the Council finds Captain James Kirk guilty of killing a protected Plopam and sentences him to five years in prison."

Leonard felt his stomach drop into his boots, even as the crowd exploded. "JIM!"

Jim turned to look at him. "Bones!"

Despite the crowd bursting out and heading for the Council, the two guards dragged Jim down from the platform, cuffed him, and led him out of the room.

Leonard tried to push through the crowd. "NOO! JIM!"

He couldn't see him, but he heard an answering shout before a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. "Doctor McCoy, we are leaving," Spock told him.

Leonard shook his head and fought him. "No, we can't! We have to help him!"

"Enterprise, three to beam up," Pike ordered.

* * *

><p>Jim was nearly deafened as the guards dragged him outside to a waiting transport. Objects were thrown their direction, but Jim couldn't dodge while he was still being held.<p>

"Get him inside! Now!"

Rough hands grabbed him, yanking him into the transport. Jim shook his head to clear it as the cuffs on his wrists were released. The relief was only momentary, though, before he was manhandled into a seat and strapped in.

He could still hear the crowd fighting with the guards, demanding Jim's release.

"Get the doors closed! We're leaving!"

Jim felt sick. _This is it. The war's starting. _He flinched at the sound of phaser fire erupting. And strapped in as he was, there was nothing Jim could do. He watched in horror as the guards fired into the crowd.

"NO! STOP!" Jim shouted.

One of the guards fell; the others dragged him inside as the shuttle powered up. They managed to shut the doors on the surging crowd.

"What do they want?"

One of the guards stood over his fallen comrade and glared at Jim. "You. They were demanding your release."

Jim's mouth went dry as they tended to the injured man. "I'm sorry. It was just an accident ..."

"Yeah, well, why didn't Starfleet beam you the hell out of here? Prevent this?"

"Do you really think that would have solved anything? There would have been rebellion from those who called for my imprisonment!" Jim stopped and took a deep breath. "Believe me, this is the last thing I wanted to happen. I was trying to facilitate peace talks."

The shuttle lurched and took off. The guards ignored Jim and began treated their fallen friend.

Jim shut his eyes. _World war has started, and I don't know when I'll next see Bones. Fuck. Bones, just ... Hang on for me. Please. _

* * *

><p>"Admiral, you <em>can't <em>leave him down there! You saw what was happening! He could be killed!"

"Minister Zacorta sent us the information for the prison where the Captain will be held," Spock responded. "We will know he is safe within the hour."

McCoy still wouldn't get out of Pike's face. "Sir, you have to do something!"

"Doctor, there's nothing else we can do. We'll start coordinating with the Yivahens as soon as we can to provide medical and diplomatic aid," Chris answered.

"We have to help him! We can't just leave him down there!"

"The Enterprise isn't going anywhere, McCoy. I promise you that. We'll do what we can to help Jim, but as soon as he arrives at that prison, he's out of harm's way. We have to help the ones who are dying, and Jim knows that."

The doors to the Transporter Room slid open. Pike was somewhat relieved to see Claudia Dolan.

"I gather we didn't get the verdict we had hoped for."

"What we hoped for, Doctor, was no verdict at all," Pike responded with a sigh.

"Admiral, let me go back down there. I'm a doctor; I can help." McCoy looked frantic.

"Leonard," Claudia began gently.

"NO! He saved my _life_! I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing!"

Chris shook his head. "Doctor Dolan, take Doctor McCoy back to intensive therapy."

McCoy started to object, but Chris talked right over him.

"We'll let you know as soon as we have word that Jim's safe. Dismissed."

"Admiral!"

"Dismissed, McCoy!"

Claudia had stepped forward and hooked a hand around McCoy's arm. "Come on, Leonard."

McCoy went with her, still objecting. "It isn't right. We have to help him ... We can't just leave him down there ..."

Chris watched them leave. "Spock, update Starfleet. We need to plan our next move."

* * *

><p>Jim had been in prison - briefly - before. He'd gotten in trouble with the law more than a few times before Starfleet. And since becoming captain of the Enterprise, they'd ended up in more scrapes that Jim could count. But this was different. This wasn't just a jail cell; it was an institution. He had to strip, go through a barrage of medical tests and immunizations, pass through a sonic shower, and change into a prison uniform.<p>

He kept looking for opportunities to escape, but it was more than obvious that he was a high security prisoner. There were three or four guards on him at all times. He was brought before the warden - Jelurn.

Her keen gray eyes turned sympathetic. "Captain. I have been following the news of your case. And I sincerely believe that someone who was only trying to save his friend shouldn't be punished for it."

Jim nodded. "I appreciate that."

"But, I am bound by the law, as are we all, even in these chaotic times."

"I understand. I don't expect any special treatment."

"Well, because news of your case even reached our inmates, I'm afraid you will have to be isolated from the rest of the population. But provided you follow our rules, I don't think we'll have a problem with each other."

"Agreed."

"Your ship has been notified of your arrival here. Any questions?"

"Yes. What's your policy on outside communication?"

"You can send and receive as many messages as you like. But until things settle down out there, we're under higher security than usual. So, no vid links or visits will be allowed."

Jim sighed and nodded. "Understood."

"Wish I could say it's good to have you, Kirk," Jelurn said. She turned to the guards. "Take him to his cell."

Jim was relieved to find that the cell was larger and more comfortable than the holding cell in the Council Hall. There was a single doorway sealed with a force field. He looked around the bare room and flung himself onto the bed. _A whole planet at war, and I couldn't stop it. _Tears welled up and ran down his cheeks. _Bones ... oh, Bones, I'm so sorry. _

He turned his face into the pillow and, for the first time since the whole mess began, cried bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Commander Spock to Doctor Dolan."<p>

There was a delay before the response. "Dolan here, Commander."

"Please inform Doctor McCoy that Captain Kirk has been safely delivered to the prison facility."

There was a strange noise on the other side of the comm before Doctor McCoy's voice came through. "You call that _safe_, you green-blooded - no, I _won't _calm down! Get off me!"

There were more shouts and sounds of a struggle.

"Doctor Dolan, do you require assistance?"

"No, Commander, we have it under control."

"Very well. Please keep me apprised of the situation. Spock out."

"That didn't sound good," Admiral Pike remarked.

"I am confident that Doctor Dolan will be like to handle the situation."

"Fair enough. Has Uhura managed to get through to Zacorta?"

"No, sir, it appears that the Council is still in lockdown until their safety can be assured."

"What have we heard?"

"Other factions and organizations have begun to contact Starfleet for assistance."

"All right, call a meeting of the senior staff in twenty minutes. We need to figure it how to help these people."

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

><p>After Jim had choked down his dinner, he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and do something constructive. He recorded a vid for Pike, updating him on everything he'd seen and heard when leaving the Council Hall.<p>

He started recording another vid for Bones. It took several tries before he could do it without his voice breaking too badly.

"Hey, Bones. I know this isn't the result we were hoping for, but I know Starfleet won't give up on me. I hope there's a quick end to this conflict, and my case can be reviewed. Just ... try not to worry, sweetheart. I'm okay, and I'm safe here. They put in me in a private cell, so you don't have to worry about me getting into fights. And they did a really thorough exam, so they're aware of all my allergies.

"I've got more room here to pace and fret," he joked. "Hopefully, they'll take me out once in a while for real exercise. And they said we can send as many messages as we want. So, that's good. I can tell you how much I love you a million times a day."

Jim paused and cleared his throat. "I do love you, Bones. So much. I'm sorry I can't be there while you're having a rough time. Forgive me for that. But I'll send you as many messages as I can. Just tell me what you want me to say, and I will. If you want to see me dance the samba solo, I'll totally do it just to make you laugh. 'Cause that's how it works, Bones. I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy without you, and I'll do anything for you."

Jim paused again, wiping a tear from his eye. "Damn. Sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm going to send you another message after this one. Wait to listen to it until you go to sleep, okay? I just ... I know how much this sucks, babe. Believe me. But we'll get through it; I promise. I'll talk to you soon. Send me something as soon as you can. I love you."

Jim tapped a button to end the video recording. A few more tears slipped down his cheeks; he wiped them away impatiently as he sent the message and planned out the next one.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched as her patient slowly came around. "Leonard?"<p>

McCoy groaned, shifting a bit on the bed.

"Are you awake?"

He muttered something about "too damn early."

"It's not early, Leonard. It's actually near dinner time."

McCoy groaned again and rubbed his eyes, staring at the ceiling confusedly. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Leonard slowly sat up. "Jim ... he arrived at the prison."

Claudia nodded. "That's right. So you remember what happened after that?"

He frowned. "I, uh, I think I yelled at Spock."

"You did. And then you lashed out at me. We had to sedate you."

Leonard rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just work with me, Leonard. Tell me how you're feeling."

"Helpless," he said quietly. "I can't help him."

"There are still things you can do, Leonard. You can send him a message; you can make sure the medical staff has his full medical history. And you can keep working with me, so that you can work with the senior staff to help out the Yivahens. There are steps to be taken. And no matter what, Jim will be safe."

Leonard shook his head. "You don't understand. I have to fix it. I'm a doctor; that's what I do. Jim gets hurt, or something goes wrong on a mission, and I _fix_ it. That might be patching him up in Sickbay or just holdin' him when he has a nightmare, but I make it better, goddamnit! And I can't!"

"You can't fix it, Leonard, but you can help. Don't you think Jim would feel better if he heard from you? I know you're frustrated and angry. But yelling at me or lashing out at the crew doesn't help Jim. Or you. We need to work together."

The wall comm chirped. "Lieutenant Uhura to Doctor Dolan. I have an incoming message from the prison for Doctor McCoy."

"Route it through the comm panel in here." Claudia stood. "I'm sure that's from Jim. I'll give you some privacy, but I need you to think about what I've said."

Leonard rubbed his eyes again and nodded.

* * *

><p>" ...I know how much this sucks, babe. Believe me. But we'll get through it; I promise. I'll talk to you soon. Send me something as soon as you can. I love you."<p>

Leonard let his head in the desk as he wept. _Jim, God, I need you so much. _He wanted to start a response right away, but at the moment, it would only consist of blubbering and apologies. He needed to calm down first. _I have to. I have to do this for Jim. He needs me, too._

"Come," Leonard responded to the chime.

Claudia came back in. "Are you all right?"

Leonard shook his head. "No, I'm not. And ... I need your help."

* * *

><p>To Leonard's dismay, he was forced to remain in intensive therapy overnight. He and Claudia had worked more on relaxation techniques and spoken about how best to help Jim while he was incarcerated. A second message from Jim had been routed to his PADD.<p>

He turned out the lights and hit play.

Jim's smiling face appeared again. "Hey, sweetheart. If you followed my instructions, you're listening to this right before going to sleep. So, you can just put the PADD beside you, close your eyes, and listen."

Leonard swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the blankets up higher.

"Don't worry. I won't try to sing to you. That wouldn't help anyone sleep, would it? Just listen to my voice, Bones, and relax. Breathe slow and deep. I'm right here with you. You're not alone. Take nice deep breaths and think about the time we spent in Puerto Rico on shore leave. Remember that? Lazy naps in the hammock, palm trees swaying in the breeze, fantastic local food, and warm, starlit nights." Jim's voice had dropped in pitch a little; it was incredibly soothing.

"Just remember what it was like, Bones. Remember falling asleep in my arms, listening to the waves. And when you woke up, I'd built you a sand castle." Leonard smiled at the memory. Jim had been almost too embarrassed to show him, but Leonard thought it was adorable that he still liked to play in the sand. In fact, he had taken Jim down to the sand shortly afterwards to show his appreciation.

"And we were still finding sand weird places two days later," Jim continued with a chuckle. "And then you rescued that sweet little island puppy, and I wanted to take him home. I love seeing you do what you do best, Bones. You're an amazing doctor. You just close your eyes now and dream sweet dreams. I'll keep talkin' to you."

As ridiculous as it was, Leonard clutched the PADD closer and shut his eyes tight, letting Jim's voice wash over him and lull him to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, there was a message on the PADD, informing him that the message Jim had sent him also ran a program to measure his respiration, so it knew to shut off when he fell asleep. Leonard kissed the PADD and whispered, "Thanks, darlin'."

* * *

><p>Jim rubbed his eyes and poked at his unappetizing breakfast. He looked up as the wall panel chirped, indicating a message. He gave up eating and crossed to the panel, entering the command to play the message.<p>

Bones appeared on the screen. "Hey, darlin'. I, uh, I wanted to thank you for the message you sent to ... well, the one to help me sleep. It was sweet, and it worked. That was probably the best I've slept since this mess began. So, with that in mind, I'm going to do the same thing for you. You should have another message from me by the end of the day, so you can sleep with it.

"I sent the prison medical staff everything they could conceivably need to know about treating humans, and you in particular. Just don't come down with some damn alien virus, all right?"

Jim chuckled.

"I'm okay, Jim. I wasn't, but ... I'm working with Claudia to get through this. It ain't easy, but I'll get through. So, don't go apologizin' for things that ain't your damn fault. I know you'd be here with me if you could. And you know I'd do the same. Hell, they pretty much had to drag me out of that courtroom and ban me from the transporter.

"I don't know much about what Pike and Spock are up to. But I'm sure they're sending you lots of updates of their own. I'd tell you not to worry about me, but I know that won't happen. Just know that I'm okay, Jim. I'm getting by. Stay out of trouble for once, though I'm not sure how you could manage to get in more than you're already in. I'll expect another message from you. You don't have to dance the samba for me, kid, just let me hear from you. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

As soon as the message finished, Jim set it to play again and returned to his breakfast. His appetite was starting to come back.

* * *

><p>Chris had only been on duty for an hour, and he already had a headache. Requests for aid were coming in from all over the planet along with claims of authority from different factions. The planet had truly descended into chaos, and it was up to Chris to figure out how Starfleet was going to respond. They were expected and willing to provide medical aid, though Chris sorely wished McCoy was available to lend his expertise to the situation. He had asked Dr. Dolan if it was a possibility, but he had received an emphatic no in response. Spock had to coordinate with Doctor M'Benga instead to decide on the distribution of supplies.<p>

Uhura had given him a rundown of the situation on the planet based on feeds she and her team had been able to pick up and piece together. It wasn't pretty. Violence and terrorism were popping up all over the planet. The casualty rate continued to climb. Chris wanted nothing more than to use the full power of the Enterprise to try and bring order back to the planet. But he was forbidden to directly interfere in the conflict.

He looked up as the senior staff assembled for another status meeting. They looked tired and tense; they all knew what was happening on the planet.

"I know that this situation is difficult for everyone, and I appreciate you all continuing to work their hardest to do what we can to help. Captain Kirk is in a safe location, so we need to concentrate on helping Yivahen any way we can. Let's get to work."

"Admiral, we have been able to access the transporter records from the Capitol on the day of the incident," Spock announced.

"Excellent. Chekov, I want you to make that your top priority. Pull any analysts you need to help you."

"Yes, Admiral."

"I want to know exactly what happened that started this disaster."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Jim looked up as Jelurn approached his cell. "How are you settling in, Captain?"

He smiled and approached the force field. "Not bad, all things considered. I really appreciate the open communication lines."

"I honestly wish there was something I could do to help you, Kirk."

"I understand. If I think of something, I'll let you know. Out of curiosity, has anyone else ever been convicted for this crime?"

"Yes. But they were poachers, hunting Plopams for their excretions. We all know that wasn't your motivation."

"So, I take it that you're on the progressive side of things?"

She smiled. "For the most part. I don't agree with everything they stand for, but I think change is needed. Just be glad we're out of harm's way here. It's getting nasty out there. And I'm not dumb enough to think it's your fault, Kirk."

Jim smiled in return. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>There were times when Chris wished there were doors he could slam on the Enterprise. But the conference room doors swished serenely shut behind him as he stepped onto the bridge.<p>

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I would hazard a guess that the Yivahen Council has once again pleaded for assistance."

"You would be right, Spock. They're trying to make promises they can't keep. They want us to just fly in to the rescue, but we can't. They even promised to free Kirk. But they can't keep their own location secure. There's no way they would pull it together to get him out of there. And they refuse to bring any of the other sides in this conflict to the table. They just want them put down." He realized belatedly that he probably shouldn't be venting in front of the Bridge crew.

Spock relinquished the Captain's chair, and Chris sank into it.

"Has Chekov made any progress on the transporter logs?"

"Nothing has come to light yet, Admiral."

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Uhura?"

"It's another message from Minister Zacorta, sir."

Chris rubbed his temples and sighed. "Send him back the same message, Uhura. We can provide diplomatic or medical aid only until they can bring all parties to the table."

"Yes, sir."

"Any luck contacting the other factions yet?"

"None that are willing to negotiate, Admiral."

"Spock, I want another status meeting from all departments within the next two hours."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Let me know how you're doing, Jim, all right? It helps me to know you're okay, especially since the situation on the planet is so ... Well, it ain't pretty. Let me know if my vid helped you sleep at all. I hope it did, darlin'." Leonard swallowed hard. "I miss you. Just stay safe down there. As soon as things turn around, we'll get you out of there. I'll come down there myself and make them ..."<p>

He trailed off and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, Jim. Sometimes I just get so angry with everything that happened. You saved my life, and you're in prison. It ain't right." He dashed a hand across his eyes angrily. "I'm sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to be strong for you. I'm just not sure how. I'm sorry. I'll send you another message later. I love you, darlin'."

* * *

><p>Jim's heart contracted as he watched Bones's message. He was unsure whether it was better to hear from his lover even if he wasn't feeling well or to be left wondering. He decided the former was probably better. He instructed the computer to start recording a new message. He dredged up a bright smile.<p>

"Hey, babe. Don't worry. You don't have to be strong all the time, Bones. I love you, and it's good just to hear from you, even if you're having a bad day. I'll send you a message any time you want. Just let me know, all right? I'm here for you, and I appreciate you being there for me, too." Jim looked away from the screen for a second and shook his head. "I know it isn't right, Bones. Believe me, I know. But I'm doing as much research as I can from my end, too. We'll figure some way out of this. It can't keep going on. Negotiations will have to start sooner or later. I know I'm not a priority for the Yivahens, but it'll at least make me feel better to know there's not civil war going on out there."

He sighed. "Sorry. I _can't_ stop thinking about it. I want to, but I can't. And the warden keeps giving me updates anyway, along with whatever Pike and Spock tell me in their messages." Jim closed his mouth and tried to think of something more cheerful. Bones needed him. "But once this is all over, we'll take some leave and go back to Earth. I promise, sweetheart. We can go visit with Joanna, and I'll spoil her rotten while you just roll your eyes at me. It'll be all right. I'll talk to you soon." He ended the recording and hoped it was enough to raise Bones's spirits, even just a little.

* * *

><p>"McCoy to Doctor Dolan," the wall comm chirped bright and early.<p>

Claudia rubbed her eyes and slapped the comm. "Dolan here. Is everything all right, Leonard?"

"I think something's wrong with Jim. I didn't want to wake you in the middle of the night, but … I think he needs help."

"What happened?"

"I got a vid message from him at about 0300, and he was _out_ of it. He was babbling about the war, and the trial, and half of it didn't make sense. I've been reviewing the last few messages he sent me, and I don't think he's been sleeping. He might even be sick. I need to inform the prison medical staff, but since I'm still off duty … technically …"

"I'll meet you in Sickbay, and we'll contact the prison immediately, Leonard."

"All right. And thank you."

"Dolan out."

* * *

><p>Leonard felt a little better once they had prompted the prison medical staff to check in on Jim and given them recommendations on how to help him. He wished more than anything that he could do it in person.<p>

As soon as he had a moment, he sat down to record a message for Jim.

"Jim, I need you to listen to me. You don't sound good, kid. You sent me a message in the middle of the night last night; I don't think you were fully awake. I've contacted the medical staff at the prison, see if we can get you something to help you sleep and calm down. It's gonna be all right, darlin'. You know I always fix it when you're hurtin'. So just trust me and listen. I'm sending you some books to read on your PADD, and Doctor Dolan here recommends that you start journaling what's going through your mind. I know you want to help with the Yivahens, Jim, but there's nothing you can do from in there. You need to get your mind off it, even if it's just for a little while, okay?

"I know that's hard for you, darlin'. You're like a dog with a damn bone when there's a problem in front of you. But you can't fix this right now. So, you need to let it go for a bit. Send me a message back later, after you've had some rest. I want to hear if the prison medical staff is meaner than me with a hypospray." He managed a half smile before ending the message and sending it.

* * *

><p>Chris looked up as Chekov entered the bridge. The kid was practically vibrating.<p>

"Ensign, did you find something?"

"Yes, sir! Ve believe that ve have found evidence that someone deliberately tampered with the transporter. They vanted this to happen, sir."

Pike got to his feet. "Get me everything you've got. We need to contact the Yivahens immediately. Do we know who was behind it?"

"Ve are still investigating, but it looks like it might be one of of the anarchist factions, sir."

"If their goal was chaos, they certainly have achieved it," Spock commented. "If they selected a location with Ploplams deliberately ..."

"They knew exactly what they were doing. Chekov, keep working. We'll need conclusive proof if we're going to end this war," Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Jim closed his eyes, listening to Bones's voice coming through the comm.<p>

"Close your eyes, darlin'. I'm right here, and I'll keep on talkin' 'till you fall asleep. I love you so much, Jim. When this is all over, and you're back in my arms where you belong, we'll go away somewhere. We'll find a quiet place where no one can reach us, middle of nowhere. Some cabin on the side of a mountain. Nothin' to listen to in the morning but the birds. Nothin' to worry about except what to eat. I'll make you those corn bread pancakes you like so much ..."

Jim smiled and relaxed. Over the past few days, the prison medical staff had given him a sleeping aid, and he was feeling better. He and Bones had been continuing to send messages back and forth, and they were both improving. Doctor Dolan had granted Bones permission to take on light duty. Jim only allowed himself to think about the planetary war for a maximum of one hour per day. He dedicated the rest of the time to reading, writing, and working out in the limited space.

Jelurn had expressed sympathy that they were unable to let him out of his cell; the security risks were too great.

Jim rolled onto his side, listening to Bones's soothing drawl. The program suddenly stopped, and the comm panel beeped, indicating a new message.

"What the hell," Jim muttered, stumbling out of bed towards the panel. He squinted at the readout. "A vid message? What the …?" He pressed a button, and Bones's face appeared, lighting up when he saw Jim. "Bones?"

"Jim! I called as soon as I got the news!"

"What's going on?"

"It's over, Jim. Hostilities are dying down all over the planet, and the Council has dropped all charges against you and cancelled your sentence."

Jim rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, darlin'. It's true. Chekov uncovered evidence that someone deliberately caused that transporter accident and dropped us right into prime Plopam territory. They were hoping this is exactly what would happen."

"Jesus. They wanted _war_?"

Bones nodded. "They're working on getting all the factions of Yivahens together for a meeting to negotiate peace. And now that they all know they were tricked into this, they're willing to talk."

Jim grinned. "That's fantastic, Bones."

"And we're gettin' you out of there, Jim. Just one more night, and we'll be there tomorrow to bring you home."

Jim nearly slumped against the panel in relief. "Thank God."

"I _tried_ to get them to beam you out right away, but you can't use transporters with the prison security. And they said it's probably safest to wait until things calm down a bit in the morning before we fly in and take you out."

"I bet that's one shuttle you'll be happy to get on," Jim teased.

"You better believe it, darlin'. I don't know if I can even sleep tonight."

"Me either, Bones. Me either. I can't wait to see you and touch you without any bars between us."

"I know." Bones rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But we should try to rest."

Jim felt a spike of panic. "Don't go," he blurted before he could help it. "Can't we just … stay like this until you have to leave?"

Bones nodded slowly. "Sure, Jim. I'm getting used to falling asleep to the sound of your voice anyway."

"Likewise," Jim answered, hauling his bed closer to the screen. He watched as Bones transferred the connection to a PADD and walked back to his room. "God, I'm homesick."

"Don't worry, darlin'. You'll be home before you know it."

"So, are we having a vid link slumber party right now?"

Bones laughed. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, Jim. Just … don't tell anyone else that."

They chatted happily while Bones got ready for bed, propping the PADD up on a pillow next to him in bed.

Jim lay back on the bed and blinked sleepily. "Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Do we know who did it?"

"They're narrowing it down to an isolated group of anarchists. They wanted to get rid of the government, and they nearly succeeded."

"I should kick them in the fucking face for nearly getting you killed."

"Hush," Bones told him. "It's over now. Try to rest."

Jim rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to stay open. "Stupid sleeping drugs. I don't _want_ to sleep."

Bones chuckled, closing his eyes. "You're so pathetic when you whine."

Jim found it difficult not to pout at that.

"Just relax, Jim. I'm right here. I'll keep the connection open all night."

Jim yawned and let his eyes fall closed. "I love you, Bones."

"Mm, love you, too, darlin'. It'll be mornin' real soon, and we'll get you out of there."

They were both quiet for a while. "Bones? Are you still having bad dreams?"

Bones's sigh carried over the link. "Yeah. So, that will probably wake you up at some point."

"It's okay. I'll be here to help."

"Thanks, Jim."

* * *

><p>Leonard woke up to the gentle chime and announcement from the computer. He looked at the PADD next to him. He could make out Jim still sound asleep as light started to come in through the cell windows. For the first time in what seemed to be ages, he had slept through the night without a nightmare.<p>

He carried the PADD with him as he went about getting dressed and ready for the day. Jim slept on. Finally, Leonard sat down and called to him softly. "Jim? It's mornin', darlin'. I need to head to the transporter room."

Jim stirred and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "You're coming?"

"We'll be there within the hour. So, you best straighten up a little."

Jim smiled back at him sleepily. Then there was a crash on the other end of the link, and Jim's head snapped towards it.

"Jim?! What the hell was that?"

Jim crept off the bed and along the wall with cat-like grace. "I'm not sure. Keep quiet."

Leonard shut his mouth but started moving, running towards the bridge. Spock would still be on shift.

"I can hear shouts. Bones, something's going on."

"I'm on my way to the bridge, Jim. Just hang on." He stopped in the hallway, accessing the comm. "McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here."

"Something's going on at the prison. I've got Jim on a vid link, and I think they might be under attack."

"Understood. I will have Uhura access the feed and patch it through up here."

Jim looked back at the screen. "Bones, they're shouting my name. They're here for _me_."

Leonard's blood ran cold. _Not now. Not now!_

Jim shoved the bed in front of the doorway and looked frantically around for anything to defend himself with.

"Doctor McCoy, meet us in the transporter room," Pike voice came through the comm.

Leonard started running again, keeping his eyes glued to his PADD. "Jim, hang on! We're coming!"

Jim ducked as the wall of his cell exploded.

Leonard stopped in his tracks. "NO!" He heart pounded as the dust settled. He could hear Jim coughing weakly. "JIM! Say something!" He could just make out Jim's form crumpled on the ground, barely moving. "Goddamnit!" He sprinted the rest of the way to the Transporter Room. He joined Spock, Pike, and the security personnel on the pad. "What are you waiting for?"

"The prison has to drop their shields in order for us to beam in and assist," Spock answered evenly.

The PADD shook in Leonard's hands as he watched Jim struggle to his hands and knees. Yivahens burst through the opening in the wall and grabbed him. Jim tried to fight them off, but it was obvious he was disoriented.

Pike grabbed the PADD. "This is Admiral Christopher Pike of the United Federation of Planets. I demand you cease –"

One of the Yivahens fired a phaser at the comm panel, severing the connection.

"JIM!" Leonard shouted uselessly.

"Spock to the bridge. Has the prison lowered its shields yet?" Spock demanded.

"No, Commander," Uhura responded. "They are having … difficulties."

Leonard nearly screamed in frustration. "Who were they? Where are they taking him?"

"Most likely, they are the anarchists that initiated this conflict," Spock answered. "I am uncertain how they gained access to the prison."

"That doesn't matter right now," Pike snapped. "Chekov, is there any way to track them as they leave the area?"

"No, sir," Chekov replied. "The shields of the prison extend beyond its walls. They have not yet cleared it."

"Sir! The prison's shields are down!" Uhura announced.

Pike looked at Scotty. "Energize."

* * *

><p>Jelurn was trying to desperately to get control of the situation. But the invaders had knocked their systems offline. She looked up as Starfleet personnel burst into the control room.<p>

"I'm Admiral Christopher Pike," one of them announced, stepping towards her. "Do you have a fix on where they've taken Captain Kirk? His cell is empty."

She threw up her hands. "No, I don't! Our systems are down, backups are failing, and I'm _trying_ to prevent a full scale prison break! I have no resources to spare to scan the outside of this place, Admiral, because I'm trying to keep everyone _in._ And, before you ask, no, I don't know how they got in here and caused this much damage."

The Admiral nodded. "Spock, see what you can do to help." He pulled out a communication device and contacted the Enterprise, ordering constant sensor sweeps of the surrounding area.

The Vulcan calmly paced the room, listening to the different conversations before making suggestions on how to re-route power. Jelurn was thankful for the help.

She half-listened as Pike answered another comm from his ship. He turned to her again when he was finished. "Warden Jelurn, I'm going to leave my security personnel and science officer with you to assist in any way they can."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Doctor McCoy and I are returning to the Enterprise. It seems likely that whoever took Captain Kirk also took the opportunity to make use of a transporter the moment your shields were down."

Jelurn winced. "I hope you find him soon, Admiral."

"Thank you. Spock, keep me informed of the situation."

"Yes, Admiral."

After hours of frantic searching, it was clear that Jim was not going to be easy to find. Chris had been forced to relieve McCoy of duty again, since he was not dealing well with the stress. Not that Chris blamed him.

Spock and the security team had returned to the ship a few hours after they arrived on Yivahen. They managed to help subdue the prisoners, restore the prison's systems, and assist with getting things back in order.

And while he had countless crew searching for Jim, he and Spock had to begin preparations to assist with the peace talks. Jim or no Jim, they had to go on as planned, lest the planet descend back into war. In fact, the Enterprise was hosting the negotiations.

Starfleet had informed Chris in no uncertain terms that he somehow had to balance both responsibilities: find Kirk and set the Yivahens on the path to peace.

_Right. No pressure then_. He sighed. At least the Council had come to their sense when they realized that the push into war had been instigated deliberately, rather than a tragic accident.

He looked up as Spock entered the conference room. "Ready for round two, Mr. Spock?"

"I am certain that the Yivahens will be more amenable to our suggestions. Ensign Chekov has compiled the data which proves how the transporter was sabotaged."

Chris nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Spock. We can't afford to let this planet go back to war."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Jim groaned, trying to crawl his way back to consciousness. Since the prison break in, he had been drugged, dragged, and beaten. His head was pounding painfully, and it hurt to move.

_Get up_¸ he told himself._ You have to get out of here._

Jim bit his lip and pushed up to his hands and knees.

"Stay down," someone barked, kicking him in the ribs.

Jim collapsed back to the ground and coughed. He felt sick to his stomach and would have given anything to feel the sharp stab of a hypospray from Bones. He listened to the voices and movement around him. They were preparing for something, and Jim knew he would have a starring role in it.

He cleared his throat. "Wait. Listen to me. You don't need to do this. All of the factions are gathering for negotiations. Your voices can be heard."

A voice near him spoke up. "We don't need your advice, Captain. We're not interested in peace. Now, please stay quiet, or we'll be forced to sedate you again."

Jim cursed under his breath and tried to get his bearings. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, Captain. You won't have to do a thing."

"So, you're going to kill me. That won't further anyone's cause! I was already imprisoned; what purpose will killing me serve?"

"Oh, you let us worry about that, Captain."

When Jim tried to get up again, a blow landed to his head. He was awake just long enough to feel someone binding his wrists together behind his back before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched as Leonard paced back and forth. "We'll find him. There are a lot of good people searching for Jim."<p>

"I know. I just ... I need to ... I don't know. I can't stay still. I need to help."

Claudia's heart went out to him. "I know. I wish I could help, too."

Leonard smiled. "You are. You're keeping me from running off and searching for him recklessly."

She was glad to see him still able to make jokes. "What did you talk about last night?"

Leonard shrugged. "Whole lotta nothing. Funny the way that happens, isn't it? But ... It didn't matter. We were just happy to be able to talk to each other. We did talk a lot about plans for leave. Jim promised to take me home to Georgia." He shivered. "Of course, all that's for nothing if we can't find him."

"They'll find him."

He stopped his pacing and wiped his eyes. "This can't be happening."

"Breathe, Leonard."

"He could be dead," McCoy whispered.

Claudia stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know that isn't going to help. We can't think about what _might_ be. And Jim is most likely far too valuable to kill."

He looked up at her with wide, wet hazel eyes. "Do you love someone?"

She was taken aback for a moment. "Yes. And I would be no less distraught than you if anything happened to her." She let her hand move from his shoulder down to his fingers and gripped his hand firmly. "I can't do anything to make Jim appear. But we can wait this out together. You're not alone."

Leonard sat down, and she followed him, wrapping an arm around his convulsing shoulders. "But Jim might be. He's hurt, and … God only knows what they might be doing."

"Listen to me. You can't think like that. You _can't_. You'll drive yourself insane."

"I don't know what to do …"

"You need to breathe. You need to focus on positive thoughts and remember all the people that are doing everything they can to find Jim."

"I need to stay sane so that I can beam down when they need me."

Claudia nodded. "That too. Let's just keep with the breathing for now."

* * *

><p>Spock was perplexed when a comm interrupted the peace talks.<p>

Pike smiled winningly at the Yivahens. "I apologize for the interruption." He pressed a button. "Pike here."

"Admiral, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a signal coming from the planet. It's – they have Kirk," Uhura stated.

Spock watched the Admiral debate, fleeting emotions flickering across his face. "Have they made demands?"

"No, sir."

"Can we locate the source?"

"Not yet, sir. It's being blocked somehow."

Minister Zacorta rose to his feet. "Admiral Pike, is Captain Kirk all right? Can we help?"

"Admiral, the signal is being broadcast to all over the planet. All of Yivahen can see it," Uhura added.

Pike sighed. "Route it through here, Lieutenant."

The screen at the front of the conference room switched to a video feed. There was a group of armed Yivahens standing around a form crumpled on the ground. Even in the poor lighting, Spock was able to identify his captain.

"We know that many of you have been told the lie that there are currently peace talks occurring between all of the factions," one of the Yivahens was saying. "But not all voices were welcomed at these talks. We were denied the opportunity to say our piece. So, we are taking a stand in this manner instead.

"We find ourselves in opposition to those who refuse to alter the laws of old out of a so-called respect for tradition. The idea that a Ploplam is more important than humanoid life is outrageous –"

Jim coughed, and the speaker paused. She was about to continue, when Jim interrupted again. "No – not true! They're not progressives; they're anarchists. All are welcome at the peace talks, but they refused –"

A figured stepped forward, kicking Jim viciously until he was silenced.

Spock heard gasps of horror around him.

The speaker finally continued. "We are therefore going to make an example, since we have not been listened to. This is the great Captain Kirk, who was sentenced to prison for saving his friend's life. And now, he is going to serve as an icon for the cause to listen to reason, instead of blindly following tradition."

Spock's eyes widened as the view changed to reveal a Plopam in the room.

The conference room exploded in cries of shock and outrage.

Spock quickly deduced their plan as they dragged Kirk – whose hands and feet were bound – over to the creature.

"Uhura, do we have their location?" Pike demanded over the noise.

"No, sir, the signal is still being blocked."

"See what you think when you watch an innocent man being eaten by a monster, and then try to tell us that tradition is more valuable than his life," the speaker concluded before stepping out of view.

"Where did they acquire the creature?" Spock asked.

Zacorta's pastel green skin had turned a sickly blue. "There were a few that were never accounted for once they were declared protected. And they can live for many, many years …"

"I'm afraid we will have to cut our session short," Pike informed the Yivahens. "If you have any resources that can help us locate Captain Kirk, please contact them immediately." He locked eyes with Spock. "Bridge."

* * *

><p>Jim moaned weakly, trying to come back to his senses. He still knew what was happening, knew he was being made an example of. He tried to move his limbs, but they were bound fast.<p>

_What are they doing?_

He heard something moving behind him, but he didn't have any energy to react. He heard a low growl before something latched onto his feet.

Jim's eyes shot open and took in the sight behind him. A Ploplam – slightly smaller than the one that had tried to eat Bones – was lazily swallowing his feet. Jim forced himself to stay calm. "This is all a lie," he said to whoever was listening to the broadcast. "They're not progressives; they're anarchists. This doesn't prove any point other than they want to destroy any chance at peace."

He looked around the room, but his captors had retreated into the shadows. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and tried to wiggle his feet free. The Plopam reacted by sucking him in up to just above his ankles. It was clearly in no hurry.

"This won't solve anything," Jim shouted to his captors. "Whatever you're trying to accomplish, you're only hurting your cause. If they heard your message, they also heard mine. End this now, and you can still have a way out –" His voice cracked as he slid along the floor, having been pulled further into the mouth_. Bones, please, don't watch this._ He forced himself to keep talking, describing how the Federation would react to his death. But if they could even hear him, they gave no reaction at all.

* * *

><p>Chris tried to remain calm as the bridge crew worked frantically to locate the source of the signal and find Jim.<p>

"Admiral, an away team is ready to beam down the moment we have located the Captain," Spock informed him.

"Go to the transporter room, Commander. I want you down there."

"Yes, sir." Spock turned crisply and left the bridge.

Chris looked up as the doors opened a moment later. Security personnel had been assigned to all of the Yivahens on board, and Lieutenant Fulton led a nervous-looking female onto the bridge.

"Admiral, Minister Bemott insisted on speaking with you."

Pike stood and nodded. "How can I help, Minister?"

"I think I can help you, Admiral. I have worked with Plopams both in captivity and in the wild. Once you have located Captain Kirk, I believe I can assist with retrieving him."

Pike raised an eyebrow. "You know how to get it to regurgitate."

"Yes, Admiral."

Pike nodded. "Very well. We appreciate the assistance. Lieutenant, please escort Minister Bemott to the transporter room."

"Yes, sir."

Chris watched them leave and tried not to focus on the video feed on the main screen. Kirk was still keeping a level head, trying to negotiate and giving as much information about his surroundings as possible. Unfortunately, none of it was useful to devising his location.

"Admiral?" Uhura said quietly.

"Yes, Lieutenant." His eyes had drifted towards the screen again, and he was thankful for the excuse to look away.

"Should someone tell McCoy?"

Pike shook his head. "This would be unbearable for him to see."

"I know, sir, but … he could be useful on the rescue team. If this gets much worse, Kirk is going to need support, especially if the extraction takes some time."

"And if the worst should happen?"

"Then he'll want to see the feed at some point. Because I'm sure Kirk will say something to him."

Pike sighed. It made him sick to his stomach, but he knew she was right. If Dolan could keep him sane, McCoy could help Kirk recover from the ordeal. "Do it."

* * *

><p>Leonard and Claudia both looked up as Uhura's face appeared on the vid screen. They could hear near-chaos going on behind her.<p>

"What's going on? Did you find Jim?" Leonard demanded.

"Leonard … we have found Jim. The people who grabbed him are broadcasting a vid feed to the entire planet. We picked it up, but we haven't been able to find the source yet. They're anarchists who are trying to disrupt the peace talks."

Leonard swallowed with difficulty. "What are they doing to him?"

"They have a Plopam."

Leonard was vaguely aware that he was emptying his stomach onto the floor. He could distantly hear Claudia arguing with Uhura – something about Pike.

"Leonard, Jim is going to need you. We'll find him. If you can do this, go the transporter room to join the away team." Then Uhura's face disappeared and was replaced with a vid of Jim slowly being eaten by the gigantic slug – Leonard's worst nightmare.

"JIM!"

"Leonard, listen to me!" Claudia shouted, shaking his shoulders gently. "Leonard, calm down. They're going to find him, and Uhura is right. He's going to need you. Just like you needed him. You're the only one in the universe who knows what Jim's going through right now."

"But … how will they get him out?"

"Uhura says they have an expert who can help with that."

An odd calm – or shock – settled over Leonard. He didn't know how he would have gotten through the ordeal if Jim hadn't been there for him. Whatever happened, he needed to be there for Jim.

"I'm okay," he murmured, wiping his mouth. "Let's go. Just … help me be there for him."

Claudia locked eyes with him and nodded.

Leonard took a few deep breaths and let Claudia take his arm as they walked together to the transporter room.

It was completely silent. Spock nodded briefly at their presence, but all other eyes remained fixed on the screen.

Jim was knee deep inside the creature and struggling futilely. Leonard felt himself start to panic, but Claudia squeezed his hand firmly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, counting his breaths. When he opened them again, he forced himself to medically assess Jim. He definitely had at least a concussion, from the bruises and unfocused gaze. He also looked unnaturally flushed, probably reacted badly to something his captors had given him to subdue him.

When the slug swallowed again, its lips going over Jim's knees, something snapped inside Jim. His struggles became more desperate. "Don't do this! Let me go! This was all a mistake, and it wasn't an accident! The transporter was sabotaged on purpose." He pulled viciously at the restraints holding his wrists behind his back. "Argh, LET GO! "

Leonard felt tears creeping down his face. The crew around him was shifting nervously.

"If anyone is uncomfortable, you may be excused from this mission," Spock's voice interrupted suddenly.

Leonard couldn't imagine anyone being comfortable with what was happening, but no one moved. They all wanted to help their captain. Claudia's grip on his arm was becoming almost painful. He didn't need to look at her to know that she was staring at the screen, just as terrified and transfixed as everyone else.

Jim's cries became higher pitched and more desperate. Leonard was thankful that someone on the bridge patched through the audio of the crew; it gave them all a sense of everything that was being done to find Jim. Leonard forced himself to keep breathing, waiting for the moment they would beam down and rescue him.

"BONES! Bones, shit, I'm sorry if you're watching this, but I love you!"

Leonard closed his eyes; his knees nearly buckled.

"Doctor McCoy, perhaps you should –"

Leonard opened his eyes and gripped Spock's arm. "No. I have to stay."

"I've got it!" Chekov's voice cut through the noise.

"Prepare to energize," Spock snapped as everyone got back into position.

Leonard squeezed Claudia's hand one final time before she stepped off the pad. He gripped the medical kit he had grabbed more tightly.

"Energize."

* * *

><p>As soon as they materialized, Spock began barking orders to attack the anarchists. Phaser fire exchanged, and he noted that he could hear his Captain's panicked shouts above the noise.<p>

The kidnappers that avoided phaser fire charged forward, engaging the Enterprise crew hand to hand. Spock managed to keep his balance as Doctor McCoy shoved his way through the fray to Kirk's side. He fended off his attacker long enough to grab him by the neck and pinch the appropriate nerve to render him unconscious.

Looking around quickly, the anarchists were subdued one by one. He gave orders to Lieutenant Fulton to secure the prisoners for transport before escorting Minister Bemott towards the Plopam.

Kirk was still yelling, despite McCoy trying to calm him and assure him that they would free him from the creature. He was pleased to see that Doctor McCoy appeared to be handling the situation appropriately.

"Commander, I believe I will require assistance," Bemott said softly.

"Of course, Minister. How can I be of assistance?"

They walked toward the tail of the creature, while everyone else wisely stayed back.

"If we can stimulate the correct glands and muscles, we can trigger the reflex to regurgitate," she explained, running her hands over the large body. She prodded around and was not alarmed when the creature moved and slid under her. "Here, I need you to press here, Commander."

Spock nodded and follow her example, pressing into the Plopam's scaly flesh.

"Good. Keep that pressure there. Hopefully, this won't take long."

* * *

><p>Jim knew logically that he needed to believe what Bones was telling him – that they would free him, and he wasn't going to be eaten.<p>

But it was hard to think about that when he was halfway in its mouth and covered in saliva up to his waist.

Bones had his arms around Jim, holding him tight, assuring him that if the creature somehow did manage to swallow him, that Bones would follow right afterwards and get him out.

Jim felt something wrapping around his ankle and thrashed against his bonds and the Plopam's suction.

"Easy, Jim. S'okay. We'll have you out in a minute."

"It's fucking _eating_ me, Bones! You know what this is like!"

Bones tightened his grip. "I know, darlin'. I understand. I want you to stay still, but you scream as much as you want, Jim. It's all right."

And Jim did just that; it felt better than trying to hold that massive terror inside. When he stopped to gather breath, he realized his body was moving – forward this time.

"They did it, darlin'. Easy now. I've got you."

Jim closed his eyes as Bones eased him out of the mouth and cut the bonds holding his wrists. He squirmed. "Bones, the tongue!"

"I got it, Jim."

Jim kept his eyes shut as Bones untangled the tongue and cut the restraints on his ankles. For the first time in far too long, he wrapped his arms around Bones without anything between them.

"I gotcha, Jim. I gotcha, shhh. You're gonna be all right."

Jim tried to choke back the sobs as Bones spoke quietly with Spock to make arrangements for transport.

"Bones?"

"What is it, darlin'?"

"That … thing," he gasped. "The slug. What will happen to it?"

"They're gonna make sure it never harms anyone, Jim. Spock will take care of it."

Jim shivered and nodded, burrowing more thoroughly into Bones's embrace as he waited for the transporter to take him home.

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as he listened to the different factions of Yivahens debate in a civilized manner about how to reform their government and heal the damage done to their capitol.<p>

He knew that Jim was also listening in. M'Benga hadn't cleared him for anything more than light duty, but he was permitted to have a vid feed of the conference.

Yivahen authorities had taken the anarchists into custody; they would have to wait until the new Council was formed before they could be tried. Pike wasn't terribly sorry about their additional jail time.

The Woodland officials had collected the Plopam, treated it for malnutrition, and then released it back into the protected land. The anarchists may have had an effect after all, since voices were now much more reasonable when discussing the laws about Plopams. Seeing a man nearly eaten alive will do that to you, he thought.

Chris looked down at the PADD in front him as a message appeared on it.

_Encourage Bemott to speak up. She knows a lot more about Plopams than she's saying. I think she's just nervous. – JTK_

Chris rolled his eyes subtly. "Excuse me, Minister Bemott, would you mind giving us your perspective on the matter?"

Bemott bobbed her head and then began to speak.

Chris silenced a chuckle. Jim Kirk – always getting into the middle of everything.

* * *

><p><em>To be concluded ...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Jim awoke to the sound of screams. He ordered the lights on low and wrapped his arms around Bones. "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. I've got you. Wake up, Bones."

Bones jerked in his arms and gasped. "Jim?"

Jim kissed his forehead. "Right here. It was just a dream. We're safe." He listened to his lover's breathing slow down and even out. He stroked Bones's back encouragingly. "That's it, babe. Take it slow. It's okay."

"Sorry," Bones muttered, his face tucked against Jim's chest. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." They were both quiet for another minute. "You ready to go back to sleep?"

Bones shook his head. "Just … talk to me for a minute?"

Jim kissed his hair softly. "Okay. Negotiations are going well, but it's going to take some time. The new government they're trying to form is … well, it's pretty intricate. And they want to put almost everything to a vote, so that eats up more time. In fact, I think the Yivahen people are being pretty damn patient with the whole thing. They just kind of go about their lives and report any problems to appointed local authorities. Pretty admirable, actually. They're watching the negotiations, too. I mean, they don't have a live feed, but they have press that talks to the ambassadors every day. It's crazy to think about, you know? How will their history look at this time?"

Bones yawned, and it made Jim chuckle.

"I know. My monologue is so thrilling that it put you back to sleep."

"You know that's not true," Bones grumbled. "But I do associate your voice with sleep, thanks to all those videos you sent me. And you're right. Even though I wish none of this disaster had happened, it is fascinating to watch them turn it around now."

Jim closed his eyes and pulled Bones a little closer. "Less talking now. More sleeping."

"All right," Bones consented. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Bones."

* * *

><p>"You seem upset," Claudia remarked.<p>

"I am upset," Leonard retorted. "And I'd rather not talk about it, but I know I have to. So, here's what happened. Two idiots from Engineering came in with minor burns. While I was gettin' ready to treat them, I overheard them talking about the peace mission … and Plopams in particular.

"My heart started to pound, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I locked myself in my office, because some fucking irrational part of my brain decided that just _talking_ about those slugs would summon one to slither through my Sickbay."

Claudia was quiet for a moment. "Then what happened?"

"Then my staff was knocking on my door, asking if I was okay. Which I wasn't, of course. I was having a goddamn panic attack. So, I let them in, and Geoff sat with me and treated me for the panic. And someone - probably Chapel - commed Jim. Even in the middle of negotiations, he dropped everything to check on me.

"And then Geoff told me to get some rest, and here I am. Anything else?" He spat out the last words with far more venom than he had been anticipating.

"We both know that you're going to have reactions like that, Leonard. And I know that it's distressing and upsetting. But why are you so angry?"

"Because I'm tired," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like every day is a fight. A fight to focus, a fight to stay calm when something bad happens, a fight just to stay standin' and not fall down. And I'm _tired_. When do I get to stop fighting? When do I get to win?" Tears stung his eyes, and he wiped them away before they could fall_. I must sound so pathetic._

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to take a long time. But eventually, it will stop feeling like a struggle; it will get easier. But some things are worth fighting for, Leonard. And I think this is one of them."

Leonard couldn't respond to that. He just wanted everything back to the way it was.

"I also think you need a break, though."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"I think you need to get off this ship for a bit. We're probably going to be here for a while during negotiations. On the Enterprise, you're surrounded by people you need to care of and memories of what happened. I think you need a break from that."

Leonard shook his head. "I can't. I don't want to apart from Jim right now. It's bad enough that he's in negotiations all day. After what happened, I just … I can't."

"What if he were to go with you?"

"I couldn't ask him to. I know how important this is to him. He wants to make the situation right. He probably still feels a little guilty, even though he shouldn't."

"Maybe you should let him decide, Leonard. You're very important to him, just as he is to you."

Leonard sighed. "That's your recommendation, isn't it?"

She nodded. "If Admiral Pike asked for it, which he will, that's what I would tell him. You need a break, and Jim needs to go with you."

Leonard thought it over, recalled Jim promising to take him home. "All right. Tell him. Let's see what Pike says."

* * *

><p>Jim watched Bones carefully, squeezing his hand as the shuttle landed. "Told you I'd take you home, babe."<p>

Bones took a few deep breaths and nodded. They slowly unbuckled their harnesses and gathered their luggage. They didn't speak as they stepped into the warm, humid Georgia air and caught a transport to their hotel.

Jim had suggested going to Bones's family, but he was adamant that they stay in a hotel and only visit family when Bones was ready. Jim understood. It had been a long trip consisting of shuttle rides, transporters, and hopping around Starbases to make it back to Earth. It would take a few days before either of them got used to a Terran schedule. And probably a few days more before Bones felt ready to see his family.

They had made reservations at an enormous orchard that had been turned into a resort. There were many private cottages among the fields, and guests could even volunteer to help in the kitchen or the orchard if they wanted.

Of course, the second Dr. Dolan had made her recommendation, Jim had commed Bones and told him that he would go with him, so long as Pike gave him leave to do so. The negotiations were exciting, but he knew his lover was still hurting badly from the ordeal.

Bones didn't object as Jim took his bag from him and set them both on the love seat to be unpacked. The cottage was small but clean and charming; it even had a little porch in front with a swing. Bones seemed to just be standing in the center of the room, looking lost and overcome with emotion.

Jim took his hand led him outside to the swing. They both sat down as the wood creaked and swung back. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones, kissing the top of his head. "Welcome home, Bones."

A warm, gentle breeze carried the scent of ripe peaches to them.

Bones shook in Jim's arms, soaking his t-shirt with tears. Jim hushed him as he rocked the swing gently back and forth with one foot. "Shhh, 's'over, Bones. It's all over now."

Bones eventually quieted as the sun set. He let Jim guide him over to one of the peach trees, and they both picked an armful before heading inside.

Jim ordered dinner from the replicator, assuring Bones that they could try the main dining room the next morning. "I know how much you miss real grits, Bones."

For the first time that day, Bones smiled a little. "One day, you'll see the light, darlin'."

Jim snorted. "No way. Those things are gross. Even when they're done right." They kept up a pleasant, light conversation through dinner. Dessert, however was dominated by slurping and groans of pleasure as they devoured the fresh peaches.

"Fuck, these are the best peaches I've ever had," Jim stated. "I could live off these."

Bones chuckled. "They are some of the best I've had. I guess they know how to treat 'em right 'round here."

"Yeah, I can't wait to try their peach cobbler. I bet it's amazing."

Bones leaned over, cupping his hand to the back of Jim's neck. "You're amazing." He kissed him, tongues battling and chasing the taste of peaches everywhere. Jim let Bones lick the sticky residue from his lips and chin. They hadn't been intimate since the incident, and Jim felt himself reacting to the attention.

"Bones," he whispered, leaning forward and trailing kisses down his neck.

He felt his lover tense up. "Jim …"

"Shhh," Jim placed his finger on Bones's lips and locked eyes with him. "It's okay, babe. Just one step at a time. No expectations, okay?"

After a moment, Bones nodded.

Jim picked up one of the remaining peaches and cut it neatly into slices. Smirking, he took Bones by the hand and led him to bed, carrying the plate in his other hand.

Bones didn't question him, just undressed silently and lay down.

Jim set down the plate, shed his own clothes, and ordered the lights down. He picked up a single slice of peach and lay beside Bones. He carefully traced the peach over Bones's skin, trailing it across his collar bone and down his chest. He followed it with his mouth, lapping up the delicious juice and taste of Bones's skin.

Bones's breath hitched as Jim continued his ministrations, swirling the peach lightly around his nipple and then sucking on it gently.

Jim traced the peach up Bones's neck to his lips, gently teasing his mouth open and letting him eating it. He kissed and licked Bones's neck as he swallowed. "You want a turn?" he whispered.

Bones nodded.

Jim leaned over to grab another slice and handed it to him before lying back.

Bones rolled onto his side, squeezing the peach a little to get the juice to drip onto Jim's chest and stomach. He took his time lapping up the juice, making Jim groan and squirm under him. "You like that, darlin'?" Bones rumbled.

"Yes," Jim gasped.

Bones ate the second slice and reached for a third. He coaxed Jim to lift his arms over his head before tracing the peach down the middle of his chest to his navel. He took both Jim's hands in his and lightly pinned him before following the juice trail with tongue.

Jim groaned, louder this time, arching up off the bed. His lover certainly always seemed to know exactly how to reduce him to a whimpering puddle.

Bones looked up at him and smiled. "You sure you like this, sugar?"

"Yes, _fuck_, so good," Jim babbled. "Don't stop, please …"

"I won't," Bones promised softly. He quickly ate the slice of peach and smirked. "I think there's something else down there that looks good enough to eat." He squeezed Jim's hands a little, giving him a silent signal to stay put. Then he moved down the bed and began licking and mouthing Jim's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity _fuck_," Jim cried, arching up into Bones's hot mouth. He wanted to reach down and bury his fingers in Bones's hair, but he knew that wasn't what his lover wanted; Bones wanted to be in control, and Jim was willing to let him.

Bones worked his mouth up and down Jim's shaft, quickly increasing the pace. Jim knew he wouldn't last long. Bones lightly tapped Jim's thigh, another signal he knew well.

Jim cried out incoherently and thrust wildly into Bones's mouth, letting his lover guide his movements.

"Fuck! Fuck, BONES!" The world whited out as his body convulsed, shooting his load into Bones's mouth.

Bones swallowed him down and lapped it all up as Jim shuddered with aftershocks. He looked up as Bones moved back up to lie beside him, reaching across to grab another peach slice and eat it.

Jim smiled weakly. "Guess I'm not as sweet, huh?"

"Not as much," Bones agreed. "But this makes a damn good chaser."

Jim laughed, pulling Bones in for a kiss. "What about you, Bones? What do you want?"

Bones shook his head. "I don't know, Jim …"

"It's okay," Jim whispered, kissing his nose. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart. I'll make you feel good. Trust me?"

Bones slowly let Jim lay him back. Jim traced his warm hands all over his exposed skin before moving down to his right foot; he cupped it with both hands and massaged the arch. Jim smiled as he was rewarded with a groan from his lover. He continued massaging the foot, moving up to the ankle and calf before turning to the other leg.

"You keep this up, I'm gonna fall asleep," Bones muttered groggily.

"That's okay," Jim whispered, pressing a kiss to his heel. "I want you to relax. Just let everything go." He continued massaging, watching the tension drain from Bones; he looked around ready to melt into the mattress.

Jim set down Bones's left leg and moved them apart, so he could kneel between them. He laid his hands on Bones's thighs and slowly applied pressure.

Bones groaned again, much louder this time.

Jim smiled and worked his thumbs in circles and moved slowly inward. As expected, Bones's cock began to react. He blew lightly over it, smirking when Bones shivered. He kept moving his hands achingly closer until Bones was half hard. Then he leaned forward and took Bones's cock into his mouth.

Bones shivered harder; Jim pulled off and looked up at him. "You want me to stop?"

He heard his lover take a deep breath. "Don't you dare."

Jim chuckled before lowering his head again, licking and slurping his way down from tip to base. He hummed happily as Bones arched into him. It wasn't long before he was dragging full moans and half words from him.

Strong fingers tangled in his hair. "Jim!"

Jim hummed encouragingly, letting his thumbs rub circles into Bones's trembling thighs. Strong fingers wound into his hair as Bones came hard. Jim swallowed him down, stroking his hands down from Bones's chest to his hips. He finally released his soft cock from his mouth and lay next to him. "Was it good, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Bones whispered, rolling towards Jim. "Been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Jim murmured as he pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around Bones.

Bones tucked his face against Jim's neck, pressing little kisses to his skin. Jim smiled and kissed his hair. Bones was soon snoring lightly in his arms. Jim waited until he was sure he was asleep before turning off the light.

* * *

><p>Leonard awoke from his nightmare choking and gasping. He could distantly hear Jim's calm voice, telling him to breathe slowly. He pushed the blankets away violently, didn't want to feel anything surrounding him.<p>

Jim rubbed his back soothingly, and his voice slowly filtered through the panic. "You're, okay, sweetheart. I'm right here. We're safe."

Leonard couldn't stop shivering.

"Talk to me, babe."

"C-Cold …"

Jim knew he shouldn't suggest wrapping him up in blankets. "Want some tea?"

Leonard nodded jerkily, wrapping his arms around himself. He blinked as Jim ordered the lights on low. The comfortable cottage somehow looked wrong in dark and shadows. The trees outside looked like towering, formidable guards.

"Here," Jim said, offering him a steaming mug.

Leonard took it and held it against his chest, letting the steam curl up into his face.

Jim rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, babe. You're all right."

"I'm not all right, Jim," Leonard whispered as a tear crept down his cheek.

Jim leaned closer, kissing the tear away. "Not yet. But you will be. I promise."

Leonard let his deepest fears spill out. "What if I'm not, Jim? What if I … what if I can't go back? That whatever's broken can't be fixed?"

Jim was quiet for a moment. "Then I'll stay with you, and we'll start over. Together."

Leonard shook his head. "You can't. This is what you've worked for -"

"Bones. Look at me."

Leonard turned to face his lover. Even in the dim light, Jim's eyes seemed to shine. "You're everything to me, Bones. If you can't go back in space, then I'll stay with you here. I love you, and there's _nothing_ more important to me than you." He cupped Leonard's cheek, thumbing away the tears. "Understand?"

"No."

"Okay, but do you believe me?"

Leonard closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Try not to worry about it now, Bones. We've got time to work this out. But if something's changed, if you really can't go back … then I won't either. Just … don't focus on that right now, all right?"

Leonard nodded and didn't pull away when Jim wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Drink your tea, sweetheart." A kiss was pressed to his temple. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Leonard opened his eyes and slowly sipped his tea. It warmed him down to his core as much as Jim's words had. Sleep started to come over him again as he heart rate slowed down. Jim took the mug away before he could spill what was left, gently guiding him to lie back. He nodded when Jim asked if he could pull the blankets up again.

"I love you, Jim," he whispered, tucking himself back against Jim's neck.

"I love you, too, Bones."

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
